Isabella LeStrange the dark lords daughter
by felicia2235
Summary: It's back. Bella/Snape. Bella is the daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix. Evil like her father she goes back to Hogwarts in her 6th yr after new moon. The Cullen's are in for a shock. They have wronged the powerful daughter of the dark lord and she will have the last laugh. Read as she helps her father win, gets revenge and falls in love with Snape along the way. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_Back by popular demand I am going to report this Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. Hope everyone enjoys it again. Bella/Snape pairings. I don't own anything. MATURE CONTENT. _

_This is a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. It is a darker version. Bella is not Isabella Swan but really Isabella LeStrange. She's a death eater Daughter of Bellatrix and the dark lord. Was sent to Forks as punishment from Dumbledore for using a Crucio on a student. The punishment was to live as a muggle, Dumbledore was hoping the Cullen's could turn her good. The Prophecy is Harry and Bella are supposed to kill the dark lord but only if Bella turns good, which she won't. While there she used this time to gather information on the Cullen's for the dark lord who are friends of Dumbledore, She never loved Edward. She is not as old as they thought she was. This will take place after Edward leaves. She goes back home during her 6th year. In this story Snape is really loyal to the dark lord. The Cullen's come to Hogwarts to help protect Harry Potter and Bella comes back. She's a Slytherin and evil. This is a dark winning story. Light bashing and some Cullen bashing. If you don't like this kind of Story please don't read. Also this will be a Snape/Bella mature story as well. I don't own anything. Also the time lines will not match the Twilight books. In this story Edward left during the summer not after school starts again._

Chapter 1

"Welcome back my daughter." the dark lord said as Bella step through the floo into Malfoy Manor. The dark lord was her father and Bellatrix LeStrange was her mother. Her name was not Bella Swan but Bella LeStrange and she was proud of it. She was also a death eater that ruled by her fathers side since his return. She was the only one the dark lord loved and cared about. Her dark mark was different from the others. It was smaller and on her left wrist. Her father said she was above the others and deserved something unique.

"It's good to be home father. I am so tired of living as a filthy Muggle." she spat hugging her father. She didn't care about his new appearance to her it made him look powerful.

"Yes I know. But your back now and Dumbledore will get his this year. Don't you worry about that." the dark lord laughed as did everyone else in the room.

"My baby." Bellatrix cooed as she hugged the life out of her child that looked so much like her.

"Good to see you to mum." Bella replied trying to breath. She hugged her Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa as well as Draco. She also hugged Snape as he was there as well to great her. They had been keeping contact through letters and slowly developing feeling for each other.

The dark lord and Bellatrix watched amused as Snape and there daughter hugged. They knew when she was born that she was Snape's soul mate, they did a spell to tell them, but made him promise to take it slow with her.

"So tell me about the Vampires child." the dark lord ask after they all sat down to dinner. Bella had used her time to help her father by gathering info on the Cullen's, that Snape said Dumbledore invited to Hogwarts this year. Looks like she will have to put up with them again.

"Well, there are 7 of them. Carlisle and Esme are the 'parents' of the coven. Then there's Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett is the strongest of them all and Rosalie's just a bitch. Alice and Jasper are next. Jasper is an empath and Alice is a seer. Then there's Edward, Carlisle turned him first. He can read minds but he couldn't read mine. They drink animal blood and live like muggles. And they fear the Volturi, the Vampire royalty family. They make sure Vampires follow all there rules." she told her father who nodded.

"They disgrace there own kind, do they? How sad. Very good now we know there powers and I will have a meeting with this Volturi, they may want to help our cause. I assume the reason he couldn't read your mind was due to Occlumency that you got from me?" the dark lord ask and Bella nodded. She was a natural Occlumens, Leglimens and Parseltongue.

"Good so he wont be able to hear yours and Draco's plans this year. You are to fix the Vanishing cabinet to allow death eaters and I into the castle. After that we take Hogwarts. I will kill Potter. Snape wants Dumbledore." the dark lord repeated and everyone nodded in agreement.

"And the Cullen's?" Bella ask.

"Will be killed along with anyone else who refuses to join me, Vampires are not immune to magic. All spells work on them. However, once Dumbledore is gone and we have everyone rounded up, we will give them a choice. Join or die. Minerva will help us take Hogwarts as well." the dark lord said and several people chocked.

"What. Professor McGonagall is a death eater?" Snape ask.

"Oh yes, Minnie has been in my service for over fifty years. The perfect spy. Close to Dumbledore and a Gryffindor. She will help as needed. She has slowly started poisoning Dumbledore. By the end of the year he will be so weak disarming him and killing him will be easy. I want it done in front of the whole school. So you will let in the death eaters while everyone is at dinner. Then we will all make our way to the great hall where we bound anyone that dares fight. I will kill Potter and Snape has ask to kill Dumbledore, since he has had to put up with his manipulations for far to long." he explained. Everyone was shocked about McGonagall but it was good to have her on our side. She was a powerful witch.

"Do the Cullen's know who I really am and that I'm coming to Hogwarts this year." Bella ask Snape.

"No, Dumbledore said he would wait and see what happens when you see each other again. He knows of your 'relationship' with Edward and is hoping you will fall back in love with him now that everything will be out in the open." Snape sneered.

"Ha, fat chance. There was never any love on my part I just used his attraction to me to get close to his family. Almost got me killed for it to." Bella said.

"Yes we all heard about the Vampire that almost killed you. We were tempted to come take you back ourselves. The redheaded Vampires has been taken care of though. No one threatens my child and lives." the dark lord said and Bella smiled.

"And the Mud blood's, like Potter's friend?" Draco ask.

"Most probably wont join or like my changes but I'm sure we can think of something fun to do with them." the dark lord grinned as did everyone else.

The wizarding world was about to change for the better. All there plans where coming together and Bella couldn't wait. She also couldn't wait to see the look on the Cullen's faces when they realize who she really is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The rest of the Summer was great. Bella spent time with her family and learned a lot of Dark arts from her father. He introduced her to the death eaters and was now getting treated like a princess by all the followers.

Snape was at there house almost everyday and they spent a lot of time talking about books or working on potions or Snape telling her all about his childhood. She knew she was starting to fall for Snape. She always had a crush on him and her mother had told her about the spell they did when she was born, but she didn't want that to be the reason they ended up together. She wanted it to be because they loved each other. So she pretended they were just two normal people getting to know one another and she was finding she like everything about him.

He was older, mature. She could talk to him and knew he would treat her right and protect her. He was also dark and to her sexy. So she couldn't be happier with the way they were progressing. They had there first kiss after she had been home about a week. It was hot and perfect. Now every chance they get they kiss, but Snape wont take it any further until she is ready. And she respects him for that.

Snape had also told her Dumbledore was still hoping the Cullen's would help her turn good. He knew who both her parents were. The Prophecy was the dark and light children could defeat the dark lord if they worked together. Bella was the dark child and Potter the light. Bella knew no way in hell would she ever help anyone kill her father. Dumbledore also knew that if she didn't help the light was lost. Bella thought it was funny that she held the fate of the world in her hands. But her father would run the wizarding world better than Dumbledore and she loved her father. She would make sure he won.

Today they were going back to Hogwarts and she was excited. She missed last year but was able to keep up with the work and O.W.L's by mail so she wouldn't be behind.

They made it to the train and met up with there friends after saying bye to all there family.

"Bella your back." Pansy said hugging her best friend.

"Of course. My punishment is over so I am back." Bella said sitting next to her cousin Draco.

"How ever did you survive living as a Muggle in America." Pansy ask disgusted.

"It was hard trust me. But I was able to get info on some Vampires that lived there for my father." she said and Pansy nodded. All the Slytherins were ordered to respect and treat Bella like they would the dark lord.

They spent the train ride talking and her friends told Bella all she missed last year. Once they reached Hogwarts they took the carriage to the castle and made there way to there seats at the head of the Slytherin table. All the other Slytherin that weren't really her friends gave a small bow in respect as she sat down.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention everyone. This year we have a family of Vegetarian Vampires that will be joining us. Two of them will be working here and the rest will join you in classes. They don't have wands but they will be here for extra protection as well as learning. Please help me welcome the Cullen family." he said and the great hall door opened.

Bella watched as the Cullen's walked in. All 7 of them. They looked the same but Edward and Alice looked very sad. They walked up to Dumbledore and waited.

"This is Carlisle Cullen he will help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. His wife Esme Cullen will teach Muggle Studies. Also we welcome back Professor Slughorn who will take Potions while Professor Snape will be teaching DADA this year." Dumbledore said. Esme and Carlisle took seats at the head table while the Gryffindor's booed Snape. The Slytherins cheered for him. They knew how much he wanted to teach that class.

"SILENCE." Dumbledore said and everyone did as he ask.

"Now the rest of the Cullen's will be sorted. Professor McGonagall if you would." Dumbledore said and she nodded. Bella could see her trying not to roll her eyes at Dumbledore. Now that she knew the truth she really like McGonagall.

"Emmett Cullen." Emmett stepped forward and put on the hat. Everyone gasp at how large he was. He smiled and waited.

"Gryffindor." the hat yelled and he took his seat next to Potter.

"Rosalie Hale." Rosalie walked forward. Bella wondered if she'd end up the Slytherin with how bitchy she was.

"Gryffindor." she walked and sat next to her husband.

"Alice Cullen." Alice walked forward and put on the hat.

"Gryffindor." the cheers from that table started again as she walked to sit next to her sister.

"Jasper Hale." "Gryffindor." so far they are all in the same house and Bella was sure Edward would be too. Dumbledore probably told them to beg the hat to make sure they were all in Potter's house.

"Edward Cullen." Edward walk up with a sad look on his face and took the hat.

"Gryffindor." he walked over and sat with his family.

"Thank god none was in Slytherin." Bella whispered and Draco nodded.

"Now that is done with. We also welcome back Miss. LeStrange for her 6th year. As you all know she spent last year in America. We hope she enjoyed her time and learned a lot." Dumbledore said and Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. No one dared look at her and the Cullen's couldn't see her face due to Pansy and Blaze blocking it.

"Now eat up everyone." Dumbledore said and the plates filled with food. Bella watched as the Cullen's talked to Potter and his friends as they drank whatever the house elves sent up for them.

"So Bella, were those the Vampires you talked about on the train." Pansy whispered.

"Yes, but don't talk about them right now they have excellent hearing." Bella whispered back. She glanced over and they were still talking, must not have heard. Pansy nodded. They would talk later. In Slytherin you only share a room with one other person and Bella always shared with Pansy, while Draco shared with Blaze.

After the food was gone Dumbledore stood again.

"It is time for bed everyone. Perfects and heads make sure the first years fine there rooms. Also Harry Potter and his friends, the Cullen's as well as Miss. LeStrange stay behind, please." Dumbledore said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Here we go." Bella said.

"Will stay with you. Potter's friends are staying." Draco said and Pansy and Blaze nodded.

"Thanks." Bella said and they sat there and waited for everyone to leave. Snape stood and walked around the table to wait on his student. The Cullen's and Potter were already walking up front.

"Let's Go." Bella said and she stood. Draco took her right side with Pansy at her left and Blaze on Pansy's other side. They walked around the table then turned to face everyone at the front and started walking towards them like they owned the place.

She heard 7 intakes of breath and knew the Cullen's recognized her, but they didn't say anything. Once they got to the front but stood away from the others, Snape stood behind her as they waited for what Dumbledore wanted.

"I don't think I ask for the others to Stay Miss. LeStrange." Dumbledore said.

"Were not letting my cousin go anywhere alone." Draco sneered looking at Potter. Bella raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, looking at Dumbledore.

"Sorry Headmaster. Fathers orders." Bella said smirking when Dumbledore paled a little.

"Very well." he said.

"Now, I believe you know our new guest, Bella." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. Bella took the time to gaze at all the Cullen's. Alice was bouncing up and down happy, Jasper was trying to keep her still, Emmett was smiling as were Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie look bored as always and Edward looked like he had been punched. Bella snorted making them all looking confused.

"Unfortunately I do, Headmaster. Is that all." she said in a cold voice. All the Cullen's gapped at her.

"Oh Bella. Were so happy to see you." Alice said bouncing up towards Bella. Draco and Blaze moved to stand in front of Bella blocking Alice, with there arms crossed over there chest. Alice stopped and looked hurt.

"Stay away from my cousin." Draco spat at her.

"But Bella's my friend." Alice said sadly.

"Ha, you wish." Pansy snorted. Alice walked back over to Jasper with a hurt expression.

Bella put her hands on Blaze and Draco's shoulder.

"It's alright guys." she said. They bowed and moved back to her side. The Cullen's were confused by this as well.

"I believe introduction are in order. This is my cousin Draco Malfoy, and our friends. Pansy Parkinson and Blaze Zabini. I am not Bella Swan but really Bella LeStrange." Bella said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a witch, and why lie about your name?" Edward ask. It was the first thing he had said. His voice was laced with sadness. Bella looked at Dumbledore to answer.

"I can answer that. She wasn't allowed to. She was sent there as punishment and she was forced to leave her wand with her family and could not tell anyone the truth. Even to you." Dumbledore said and they nodded.

"Punishment for what." Carlisle ask. Bella smirked.

"For using the Cruciatus curse on a mud blood." Bella said and the Cullen's gasp.

"Isn't that the torture curse." Alice ask.

"Yeah." Was Bella's only answer.

"But why. That's not like you." Alice said. And Bella laughed. Her laugh was a lot like her mothers, high pitched and evil, it made everyone shiver.

"The Bella you knew in Forks was not the real me. And I did it because the filthy Mud Blood pissed me off." Bella said and the Slytherin snickered. Potter and his two friends were red with anger.

"Don't use that name." Ron spat. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Weasel." Bella said checking her nails like she didn't really care to address him.

"Bella, I hope you learned something on your time in Forks." Dumbledore ask.

"Yeah. Don't get caught next time." Bella said sarcastically and her friends laughed. She heard Snape tried to cover his laugh with a cough.

"Well, I still have hope for you to do the right thing Bella." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling again.

"If that's all Professor." Bella ask.

"Yes, that's all. I just wanted to make introductions." he said.

"Great." Bella said rolling her eyes. She turned on her heal and strolled out of the great hall with her friends and Snape following behind her.

Dumbledore watched in sadness. They was no hope if Bella stayed loyal to her father.

"Albus, what's going on." Carlisle ask after Bella and the others left.

"Bella is the other child from the prophecy I told you about. However, she is loyal to her father to the fault as well as her mother. The light has no hope of winning if she stays that way. I hoped her time with your family in Forks would have opened her eyes to the light but it doesn't look like it has." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Who are her real parents." Edward ask.

"Her mother is Bellatrix LeStrange, the most feared female death eater and her father is….well her father is the dark lord." he said and the Cullen's gasp.

"No. it cant be." Esme cried out.

"It is my dear. I can only hope that she has a change in heart before the end comes or we all will lose." Dumbledore said before dismissing them to there common room.

The Cullen's didn't know what to think about this new development with Bella. The sweet, innocent human Bella they left in Forks for her safety was not who she really was.

Edward was determined to try and save her.

Bella and the others made there way to Slytherin common room laughing.

"I cant believe you said next time you wouldn't get caught." Draco laughed as they collapsed on the couch.

"Well, he ask and I told the truth." she shrugged.

They talked for a few more minutes before separating and heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next morning Bella, Draco, Pansy, Blaze, Crabbe and Goyle all headed to the great hall together. They made a pack to try and not go any where alone.

When the got to the great hall they saw all the Cullen's were already there sitting at there table. Alice looked up hopeful but frowned when Bella just walked towards the Slytherin table and sat down. They ate breakfast and waited for Snape to hand out there schedules.

"Looks like the four of us have all our classes together." Bella said looking at Draco, Pansy and Blaze's timetables. Crabbe and Goyle were in some of there classes as well.

"DADA first. I cant wait to see Snape teach that class." Pansy said as they walked towards the DADA room together. When they reached the room the Gryffindor's and all Cullen kids where leaning against the wall waiting for Snape to open the door.

Potter and his two friends were standing with the Cullen's talking as they walked over to the door and leaned up against the wall. Bella noticed that Potter was staring at her more than usual. The Cullen's were too but Bella was ignoring them.

"What the bloody fuck are you staring at Potter." Bella snapped at him. He blushed red and turned his head away. The Cullen's mouth was wide open gapping at her cussing.

"Perhaps he wants to ask you out on a date Bella." Draco laughed as did her other friends. Bella scrunched her nose at the thought.

"Oh, yeah. Like that will ever happen. Potter's not worthy enough to be anywhere near me. But if you'd like to get my parents permission. I'm sure my mother and father would love to meet with you." Bella said smirking.

"Shut up LeStrange." Potter finally snapped.

"Ohh. Temper, Temper. What's the matter Scar Head. Scared." Bella taunted.

"No. I've gone up against both your filthy parents." Potter spat. Bella calmly pulled her wand and walked till she was close to Potter her friends not far behind.

"Don't you ever talk bad about my parents where I can hear you Potter. Or you'll be joining your dog father, blood traitor dad and filthy mud blood mother, sooner than you think." Bella hissed out. Potter's face got red as Weasley's hair and his friends and the Cullen's gasp in shock. Potter pulled out his wand but Bella was faster.

They were wand to wand ready to duel when Snape slammed the door open taking in the scene.

"What. Is going on out here." he ask looking between Potter and Bella.

"Bella threatened Harry professor." Hermione said and Snape sneered at her.

"I highly doubt that. Potter, 15 points from Gryffindor for attempting to duel in the halls." Snape said coldly. Potter gapped at him, while Bella put her wand away.

"You've got to be kidding. She started it." Potter argued.

"That's not true Professor. Potter started it by staring at Bella like some sick stalker." Draco said knowing Snape would be pissed anyone was trying to take his women. And Snape's eyes flashed angry as he turned towards Potter.

"Another 10 points for arguing and acting inappropriate towards a lady. Now everyone. INSIDE NOW." he said letting the Slytherins in first. Potter and his friends shut up after that not wanting more points to be taken.

Bella and Draco took seats right in front of Snape's desk. Potter, his friends and the Cullen's were the last to enter and had to take seat in the front near Draco and Bella. Bella grinned. She'd have a front row seat to Potter bashing.

They Slytherins waited for instruction by Snape but the Gryffindor's started taking out all there books and parchment.

"I have not asked you to take out your books. I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention." Snape said closing the door and moving to the front of the class. Bella snickered when she saw Hermione hastily drop her book into her bag blushing.

Snape's eyes sweep all there faces lingering on Bella before he started talking. Edward noticed this and narrowed his eyes slightly. Bella could tell he couldn't read Snape's mind either.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if you all manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced. Also, those of you who don't have the ability to use wands will have to sit out on a lot of practical lessons." Snape said eyes on the Cullen's in disgust before moving on. He then started gracefully sweeping around the edge of the room and everyone turned and followed his path with there eyes.

"The Dark Arts, are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible. Your defenses, must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures." He said pointing to a few as he passed. "Give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementors Kiss, or provoke the aggression of the Inferius." He said and the Cullen's looked at Bella when they saw what the Crucio curse can do. She just raised a brow at them.

Snape was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then." Ask Parvati Patil in a high pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past, which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again, Now, you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" He ask the class. Hermione's hand shot up in the air and Snape looked around for anyone else. The Cullen's raised there hand as well no doubt having read all the books. Snape still waited and Bella took pity on him and raised her hand.

"Yes, Bella." he said pointing to her. Hermione huffed and lowered her hand completely put out.

"The advantage is your opponent you are facing off will not know what you are about to cast like he or she would if you yelled out your spells. This gives you a split second advantage." Bella answered smiling.

"Perfect answer as always. 10 points to Slytherin." he purred.

"Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack." he said glazing at Potter who flushed red. Bella snorted.

"I will give a short demonstration first, then you will divide into pairs and practice. Miss. LeStrange please come up here and assist me." He told her and everyone watched as she rose from her seat and pulled her wand walking to the front to face Snape. Edward was tense trying hard not to jump up and save her.

"Now, Bella has learned non-verbal spells already and will be able to show you what it looks like when done correctly. Bella, I will cast a simple jinx, I want you to non-verbally throw up a protection spell." he said and she nodded standing ready for the attack. Everyone, even the Gryffindor's watched in excitement. The Cullen's were leaning forward in there seats waiting to see Bella do magic.

Snape threw a simple stunner at her and a second before it was to hit she silently threw up a shield and it bounced off right back at him which he deflected. Everyone held there breath as they watch in awe she was able to do it so easily. The Cullen's were stunned.

"Now, if you were paying attention you would have noticed that she concentrated enough to know exactly when my spell released and when to cast hers. Now, I want you to dived into pairs as I said. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking, The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. The Vampires will have to sit out and just watch as they cannot use wands nor do they have any. Carry on." Snape said and they all stood and partnered up.

Bella and Draco were partners as were Pansy and Blaze. Draco and Bella were trained by the dark lord and the death eaters so they already knew how to do this. Bella laughed as the Cullen's sat in the front near Snape's desk and just watched scowls on there faces.

Draco and Bella showed off by sending complex dark curses at each other then shielding them just before they hit. Snape smirked at them.

"Excellent Draco and Bella. 10 points each." he said walking past brushing his hand along Bella's low back as he went. She shivered in pleasure.

The Cullen's saw this and Bella just rolled her eyes when Edward growled a little.

"Jealous prick." Bella whispered to herself but they heard her.

They watched as he walked over towards Potter and Weasley, watching them both struggle. Ron was red in the face trying to concentrate, but had no success.

"Pathetic, Weasley. Here let me show you." Snape said pointing his wand at Potter and silently sending him a hex. Potter shouted "Protego!" and knocked Snape off balance and into the desk behind him. Bella gasp along with almost everyone else. However, she heard the Cullen's laughed a little and she shot them a dirty look shutting them up.

Potter was glaring in anger at Snape while some of his male friends gave him thumbs ups.

Snape righted himself, scowling.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter."

"Yes." Potter said stiffly.

"Yes. Sir." Snape corrected him.

"There's no need to call me sir, Professor." Potter replied. Several more gasp were heard as Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office. I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter….not even 'the chosen one'." Snape said in a dangerous voice glaring holes into Potter.

"Back to work." Snape spat and everyone jump to obey.

Potter and Weasley went back to working. Bella was pissed. Potter insulted her man and that was not cool.

"Draco come here." Bella whispered and he came over.

"Change positions. Stand in front of me with your back to Potter. When I send you a curse dodge it." she told him in barley a whisper. The Cullen's watched but couldn't here what she said. Draco nodded and they moved. When Draco dodge it. It would head right for Potter.

Snape watched and noticed Bella glaring at Potter. She caught his eye and winked before silently sending what he recognized as his own 'sectumsempra' curse at Draco. Draco dodge out of the way and it hit Potter across the arm slicing him open.

He screamed and fell to the ground as his friends went over to help him. The Cullen's held there breath and held Jasper back as the smell of blood hit the air.

"Opps, sorry bout that." Bella said innocently. Snape held back a snort in laughter as he slowly walked over and healed Potters cut.

"If you were paying attention you'd have been able to block that Potter. Go to the hospital wing so Poppy can give you a balm for scarring." Snape told him. Potter glared at Bella, Draco and Snape as his friends helped him out of the room.

Snape cleaned away the blood before turning towards the Cullen's.

"If you cant handle the smell of blood leave the room." he said and they just glared at him but they stayed.

Snape walked over towards Bella and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Nice use of a dark hex my love." he said and she smiled at him.

"Learned it from the best." she replied and he smirked. Edward growled again when he called her my love.

"Problem Mr. Cullen." Snape ask when he heard it. He knew the Vampire could hear him and he also knew the Vampire still had a thing for Bella. But he wanted him to realize that she was his and he had no chance. It wasn't against school rules as long as the student was of age and if they were not of age as long as the parents or guardians give permission, which they had so Dumbledore could do nothing about him courting Bella, she was his soul mate after all and he had fallen in love with her. The first and only person he ever loved.

Dumbledore thinks he use to love Potter's mom but that was a lie he used to get on the headmasters good side.

"No sir." Edward replied stiffly.

"That's all for today. Get out. Bella stay behind." he said to everyone.

Bella waited for everyone to leave. Edward was reluctant but Alice pulled him out of the room. As soon as everyone was gone Snape locked and silenced the door before backing Bella up against the wall and slamming his lips to hers.

She moaned as he kissed her harshly. She found she like when he was dominating her. She dug her hands into his hair pulling him closer to her as she opened her mouth, dueling with his tongue. She was getting so turned on by just his kiss.

He pressed her harder into the wall and she could feel his arousal press into her hip. When breathing became absolutely necessary Snape pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, trying to control his breathing.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to not drag you down to my rooms, during class just now. The power you showed when dueling today and the way you hit Potter with my curse. Not to mention what you do to me by just being in the room." Snape said gripping her hair in both hands looking into her eyes.

"I feel the same way. You have no idea what your voice and commanding tone does to me. I don't think were going to last much longer on this holding out thing." Bella told him.

"I wont push you into anything, you know that." he told her kissing her again.

"I know. I trust you. I have to go now but can I come see you later tonight." Bella ask.

"Always. You are always welcome." he told her. She nodded and fixed her clothes and hair. Snape walked her so the door before kissing her one more time and unlocking it for her.

Bella left walking down the hall before she was stopped by none other than Edward. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What do you want Cullen." Bella said.

"Bella we need to talk. Now." he said before moving so fast she barley saw him. He grabbed here from behind and carried her to an empty classroom.

She fought him and yelled until he finally set her down before locking the door and standing in front of it.

"You have no right to put you filthy hands on me." Bella snarled at him pulling her wand.

"We just want to talk to you." she heard a voice behind her. Turning around she saw all 7 Cullen's standing in the room. Groaning she leaned against the wall making sure to keep them all in her sights.

This was a talk she didn't want to have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Bella all we want is to talk to you. You haven't even said hardly anything to us since we arrived." Alice said sadly.

"Honey we miss you. We never wanted to leave but this was to dangerous to bring you with us." Esme said and Bella just rolled her eyes still not speaking.

"Bella, love. I lied when I said I didn't love you anymore. After what we thought was your 18th birthday party, which I guess it really wasn't. But after that I knew we were to dangerous to you. Plus we were coming here. I still love you and now that I know you can take care of yourself I want to give us a chance again." Edward said moving toward her slowly. Bella snorted and raised her wand eyes cold as ice.

"Do. Not. Come. Anywhere near me." she hissed and he backed away back towards the door.

"Bells please talk to us." Emmett said.

"Why. I have nothing to say to any of you." Bella said in a flat tone.

"Why are you acting so cold and mean. This isn't you." Alice ask.

"Honey, this is all me. Ask anyone of your Gryffindork friends, they've known me since I was 11. The Bella you knew was manly spells put on me so I could fit in and not kill any stupid muggles. The spell made me a stupid, clumsy American teen that needed saving. Well that's not me. I'm a pure blood Slytherin witch. My parents are the Dark Lord and Bellatrix LeStrange and I can take care of myself. Now if you do not let me out of this room you will be sorry." Bella said glaring at all of them.

"Just because your parents are evil bastards doesn't mean you have to be one. And even though you may be a witch there are still 7 Vampires against one of you." Rosalie spat.

Bella narrowed her eyes and flicked her wand at the blonde Vampire and sent a silent Crucio. Rosalie screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Everyone but Edward ran to help her. He stayed by the door.

"Stop. Leave her alone." Emmett snarled holding his wife. Bella rolled her eyes and flicked her wand again ending the spell.

"Like I said let me out or there will be hell to pay. You have no idea who I am and what I can do. As far as my parents go. I love both my parents and are proud to be there daughter. You have all picked the wrong side to fight on. Without me the light has no hope. My father will rule soon. Now move Edward." she said.

"Did you ever love me?" Edward ask.

"No. I did not. I used you to get close to your family to gather all the info I could for my father. And now he knows everything about you and your whole family." Bella said and the Cullen's gasp at her.

"I wont give up on you Bella. I know there's a heart in there somewhere. I still love you." Edward told her and she rolled her eyes again.

"move." Bella told him again.

"What's up with the Snape guy. I don't like the way he looks at you and you smell like him now. What did he do to you." Edward said looking mad.

"What and who I do is my own business, Edward. You are not my boyfriend and never will be. So the jealousy shit is pointless. Snape is far more man than you will ever be. Now move this is the last time I will ask you." Bella said. She could tell Edward was not Happy about what she said about Snape. They still didn't move so Bella pulled up her left sleeve and un covered her mark touching her wand to it she closed her eyes and concentrated of summoning Snape, Draco, Blaze, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle as well as sending a message to her father.

"_I need help. Cullen's have me trapped in Muggle Studies classroom and wont let me out. Please help before I kill them all." she said to them in there mind. _

Opened her eyes and covered her mark again and waited. She could fell her fathers anger and knew she would have to talk to him later.

"What did you do." Alice ask.

"You'll see. Again I told you to let me out and you didn't." Bella said. Not a minutes later the door was blasted open sending Edward flaying across the room and hitting the wall. All the Cullen's crouched down ready for an attack. But relaxed when they saw who it was.

Snape, Draco, Blaze, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and McGonagall all rushed into the room wands drawn.

"Thank Merlin." Bella breathed out.

"What is going on here." Snape snarled.

"We wanted to talk to Bella." Alice said.

"More like Edward grabbed me in the hall and forced me in here and stood by the locked door so I couldn't leave. I ask them over and over to let me out and they refused. Wait till my family here's about this." Bella spat in anger.

"She used a pain curse on Rose." Emmett said.

"In self defense. I was locked in a room with 7 Vampires. I feared for my life." Bella said.

"Bella." Edward said in shock.

"I will be taking this up with the headmaster as I'm sure Lucius will file a complaint with the Governors. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen there is no excuse. You are employed at this school and have no right to kidnapped respectable student and force them to do anything. Any more actions like this and I will see to it you are banned from Hogwarts. 100 points from Gryffindor for this horrible behavior as well as detention for a week for all the Cullen students." McGonagall said and the Cullen's looked down ashamed.

"Come love." Snape said holding his hand out for Bella. She smiled and walked forward letting him wrapped his free arm around her waist and hold her to him. His other still had his wand pointed at the Cullen's.

"If you ever put your hands on her again it will be the last thing you do, Cullen. She is not yours." Snape snarled at Edward.

"Oh and she's your's. isn't that illegal or something. She's underage." Edward replied. And Snape smirked.

"Yes, she is mine as I am hers." Snape told him.

"Mr. Cullen you need to read more about Wizarding customs. Legal age is 17. It is not against the rules for a teacher to court a student. If the student is slightly underage like Miss. LeStrange is at 16 almost 17 then all that's needed is permission from the parent or guardians. Lucius Malfoy and his wife have had custody of Bella since her father lost his body and her mother went to jail. He has given his permission. Even though her parents are back all that's needed is the Malfoy's okay. Which as I just said Professor Snape has. Now I suggest you leave it be. It is a crime to try and take a soul mate from the other and they have rights to protect there love's at any cost." McGonagall said in her stern voice.

"Soul mate." Alice said.

"Yes when I was born my parents did the spell to tell who mine was. And it was Severus here. But besides that we have fallen in love. Stay away from me, Edward. You have no chance." Bella told him. Snape pulled Bella out of the room as McGonagall took all the Cullen's to the headmasters office to file the complaint. The other Slytherins went off to class.

"Bella, your excused from the rest of the day. You need to use your two-way mirror and calm down your parents before they both show up here to kill the Cullen's." Snape told her.

"alright. I will see you at Dinner." she said but he stopped her.

"Have dinner with me in my rooms." he ask and she nodded.

"Alright. See you at 6 in your room then." Bella said and got a quick kiss before running to her room to call her father.

Once she got to her room she threw her bag down and grabbed her two way mirror from her truck. Tapping it with her wand she called into it.

"Father, Mother. Anyone there." she said and waited. It heated up and she could see her fathers face and livid red eyes.

"Bella are you alright. What happen?" he ask. She could see her mother standing in the back ground listening.

"Yes I am fine. Snape and the others along with McGonagall answered my call and blasted into the room. Edward Cullen grabbed me in the hall and took me to his mothers muggle studies classroom. All of them were there and waited to talk to me. To try and help me. Cullen also professed his love to me. When they wouldn't let me out and I had to crucio the blonde bitch I called for help. If I didn't I would be in Azkaban for murder." Bella told them sneering. Her mother was shrieking in anger in the back ground.

"did that filthy blood sucker tough you, my child." the dark lord ask.

"No father. He tried but I threatened him with my wand and he back off. Severus also threatened him as well when he got there." Bella told him and she could see her father nod.

"Alright. From now on try not to be alone. Also shrink this mirror and keep it in your pocket from now on so I can get a hold of you faster." he said.

"alright father. Tell mother not to worry." Bella said and her father snorted.

"We worry about you anyways. We love you. Your our only child." the dark lord said and Bella smiled. Her parents may not love each other but they differently love her.

"Thanks dad I love you to." she said and he smiled.

"Dad. You haven't call me that much. But I like it." he said before they broke the connection.

She sighed and flopped down on the bed. She took a nap for a few hours before getting up and getting ready for her dinner date with Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Bella knocked on Snape's private room doors at 6 sharp. "Enter." she heard as the door opened on its own. She walked in and the door shut behind her. Snape came walking out of his rooms and greeted her with a searing kiss.

"Hungry?" he ask her and she nodded. He lead her to the small kitchen area that was attached to his rooms and they sat together eating food the house elf had brought for them.

"So did you talk to your father?" Severus ask her.

"Yes, as you said both mother and father were pissed and ready to come up here, but I was able to let them know that everything was taken care of. He told me to keep my mirror with me from now on so he could talk to me whenever he wanted." she told him and he nodded.

"McGonagall gave Dumbledore an ear full when she took the Cullen's up to his office. She told me that Dumbledore didn't see the problem but after she was done with him he finally agreed with her and told the Cullen's off and approved there punishments." Severus said with a slight laugh.

"McGonagall can put the fear of god in that man." Bella said and Severus agreed.

"Edward Cullen wont give up. I hope you know that, Severus." Bella said after they sat in silence eating for a while. She heard him growl slightly.

"Yes I know. I hope he gives me a reason to kill him. I'd greatly enjoy that." Severus sneered thinking of Edward.

"Aww. Are you getting possessive of me, my love." Bella said smiling at him. Before she knew it he had scooped her up and pulled her into his lap where she was straddling it and looked deep into his eyes.

"Maybe I am. Is that a problem that I don't want anyone touching what is mine." he purred in his deep velvet voice that had her shivering in pleasure.

"No, nothing wrong with that. I feel the same way. Let some other bitch try and take you from me and she will die most painfully." Bella told him and he smirked before crashing his lips to hers in a heated kiss that had Bella's toes curling.

Bella knew she was ready. She had been ready for a while but Severus wanted her to be sure. Well she was damn sure now. She wanted him and wanted him now.

To show her feelings she started to grind against him while he moved his kisses to her neck, leaving marks behind. She could hear him moaning as she brushed up against his erection.

"Your going to kill me women." she heard him groan into her neck. She just responded by grinding on him harder.

"Bed…Now" she panted out kiss his neck leaving her own marks behind. She felt him pick her up and carry her, still attached to his neck to his bed room. She loved how strong he was. He could pick her up like it was nothing.

He pressed her up against the wall near his bed and helped her slide her shirt over here head, her bra was next to follow it. He then pulled away from the wall and tossed her on the bed and quickly covered her half naked body with his still clothed one.

"Your perfect." he whispered before his mouth attached to one of her breast. She gasped and arched into his mouth trying to get closer. He was driving her wild. She was already wet and ready for him.

She started to un button all the many damn buttons on this clothes and got very frustrated and just ripped it open with a growl. Severus chuckled at her.

"Inpatient are we." he ask her pulling back to look at her face.

"Yes. Oh fuck this shit." she huffed and wandlessly removed both there clothes till they were as naked as they were born.

They both gasp when there naked bodies touched each other and Severus smirked at her before making his way kissing, biting and licking down her body driving her absolutely made with lust and need.

"Sev, Please." she panted when he by passed her center to kiss her thighs. He chuckled again before bring his tongue and licking her wet pussy for the first time. Bella moaned loud in pleasure and Severus groaned at the taste of her. She tasted like expensive wine and he couldn't get enough. He went to work on her with his talent tongue and fingers bring her to her first climax quickly and drink her down like a staring man.

He watched her orgasm and knew there was no sight more beautiful then her flush with desire, screaming his name. He could feel his darkness rising. He was not a gentle lover and he needed to let her know this. He had a feeling she would be the same. He crawled back up her body and watched her chest rise and fall as she came down from her climax.

"Are you sure this is what you want. We can stop now if your not ready. But if we go any further I wont be able to stop myself and you need to know that I'm not a gentle lover. I'm to dark to be gentle." he tried to explain before he was to far gone in lust.

"Oh, I am absolutely sure. And I love your darkness. I don't want it gentle, I want everything you can give me. Severus, I am the daughter of the darkest witch around and the dark lord. I can handle anything you got. Plus I love you, I know you'd never hurt me." she told him smiling after she finally caught her breath. He nodded before claiming her mouth again as he settled in between her legs.

He took both her hands and raised them above her head, inter locking his hands with hers. He knew this was her first time and it would hurt a bit.

"Squeeze and hard as you need to love." he said and she nodded. He locked eyes with her before pushing in and breaking her barrier in one swift move.

She gasp in slight pain and held onto his hands as he gritted his teeth trying to stay still till she got ready. She was so hot and tight that it took all his will power not to move.

Finally after what seemed like hours to Severus she shifted her hips giving him the ok to move. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in loving the way she moaned and arched into him. He was far to gone by then that the war could start around them and he wouldn't be able to stop.

He left go of her hands running them down her body until he gripped her hips hard, she knew she'd have bruises but she didn't care. He felt so good. She gripped his shoulder, digging her nails in leaving angry red marks. He hissed in pain and pleasure as he started to pound into her hard, over and over again.

"Fuck..Yes. Sev, harder. Faster. Gods." she moaned out as he drove into her brutally.

"You feel so fucking good. Bella." he said leaning down and sucking onto her neck as they moved together like one. He pounded into her harder then he ever had any other lover. And she took everything he gave her. She was perfect for him.

"Ahh. I'm going to…I cant." she panted out and he reached down and rubbed to clit hard trying to push her over the edge before him.

"Come my love. Let me feel you." he commanded, biting harshly into her neck. She arched up and screamed out his name as extreme pleasure shot all over her body. It was so intense she almost blacked out.

The feel of her clamping tight around him was all it took. Three more thrust and he spilled all his seed into her with a loud groan before collapsing on top of her panting into her neck and she panted under him, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." he whispered when he got his breath back. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"As I love you." she told him leaning up and kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss just as passionately, pouring how he felt into it.

When he pulled out of her he cleaned them both off before rolling to the side and pulling her tight against his chest, covering them both up in his black silk blanket.

He ran his hand up and down her back, laying his head on top of hers that was resting on his shoulder.

"That was fucking fantastic." Bella said after a long silence. Severus laugh hard kissing her head.

"It most defiantly was. My dear." he told her holding her tighter.

"Well, we lasted one day back at school before we ended up in bed together. I think we did pretty good." Bella joked causing Severus to laugh again.

"Yes, and now I have to see you all day and in my class, looking sexy in your school uniform and day dream about how you felt under me, until I can get you alone and ravish you." Severus told her. She smirked and looked up at him.

"Maybe you should day dream about bending me over your desk, in my sexy uniform while you ravish me." she said and he growled rolling her over and proceed to ravish her again before they finally fell asleep.

The next morning Bella woke up still wrapped in Severus' arms. She smiled and stretched a little feeling sore in all the right places.

"If you don't stop moving I'm going to take you again and we will most surly be late." she heard Severus say in a sleepy voice. She turned to look at him and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Morning. To bad you woke up. I was hoping to wake you up in a different way." Bella told him. He opened his eyes to look at her, raising a brow.

"And what way was that." he wanted to know.

"Oh, just my mouth, around your cock. That's all." she said smirking when he closed his eyes, groaning at the thought.

"You will most defiantly have to do that soon." he said kissing her again.

"Um, maybe I will." she told him. He waved his hand and summand a potion from his bathroom and handed it to her.

"Drink this, it will help with your soreness. I know you have it." he said from on top of her. She nodded and drank the nasty potion.

"That was gross. Cant you put something in them so they taste better." she ask as he got up from bed.

"No, that would lessen there success, you already know that. Now, would you like to shower with me." he ask her, she nodded and followed him in. After there shower she transfigured her clothes from last night and finished getting ready, just as Severus did.

"You go first, We don't want to start talk." he said. He gave her one last kiss before she slipped out of the room running to her dorm to grab her bag and rushed to the great hall for breakfast.

She stopped at the doors to catch her breath. She past by the Gryffindor table and noticed all the Cullen's looking at her strangely. Edward most of all look highly upset. She thought it weird but didn't really care so she made her way over to Draco and the others. As soon as she sat down the questions started.

"Where the bloody hell were you last night. You didn't come to our room all night." Pansy ask and Bella could see the Cullen's looking at her for the answer.

"Shush, Pansy. I slept somewhere else." was her answer. Draco snorted from beside her.

"Um hum. And by the look at your neck and the fact our head of house is just now stumbling in. I can more than guess what you were doing." He whispered. She smacked him in the back of her head.

"Mind your business Drake. Pansy hand me your mirror." she ask and Pansy did it quickly. Bella looked in it and most of her marks from last night were covered by her uniform and cloak but there was one that you could slightly see. She thought about covering it but then smirked. She left it so Severus would remember last night every time he saw it today and Edward would know he had no chance.

"Thanks." she said handing back the mirror and finished her breakfast.

There first class was Potions. Bella, Draco, Pansy and Blaze were the only Slytherins that made the N.E.W.T class and all sat at a table together. Potter and his two friends along with the Cullen's were there and one Hufflepuff and a few Ravenclaws.

"So, how was it." Draco ask her as they were waiting for Slughorn to come in.

"How was what." she hissed back. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Last night, duh." he said. She could feel the Cullen's eyes on here.

"It was fucking amazing. Now stop asking." she said just as the teacher came in.

"Now then, now then, now then. Scales out, everyone and potion kits, and don't forget your books." he said and everyone did as they were told.

"Sir?" Potter ask.

"Harry my boy." Slughorn smiled.

"I haven't got a book or anything-nor's Ron-we didn't think we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T class you see?" he told him.

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall did mention. Not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can get your own." he said handing both boys a book each.

"Now then. I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of things you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T. You ought to have heard of them at least. Anyone tell me what this one is?" Slughorn ask pointing to a potion. Hermione and Bella as well as a few of the Cullen's raised there hands.

"Miss LeStrange." he said pointing to her.

"It's Veritaserum. It is a potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." she said and he smiled.

"Perfect. Yes, you are correct. 5 points to Slytherin." he said and she smiled back.

"Could you tell the other two as well. From what Professor Snape has told me you are one of his best students." Slughorn told her and she nodded walking up and taking a look into the caldrons.

"This green one is Poly Juice potion. It lets you take the form of another person. And this one is Amortentia, It's the most powerful love potion in the world. The one in the bottle looks like Felix Felicis or better known as liquid luck." Bella said and she smiled so big she thought his face might crack.

"Yes, you are defiantly a natural. 20 more points my dear as well as an invitation to my Slug club if you'd like." he said as she sat back down.

"I'd be honored sir." she replied smirking at Draco.

They spent the rest of the class making a potion that Bella got perfect before they were dismissed.

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. Bella avoided the Cullen's very well and only had to deal with there constant stares. She spent all her nights with Severus making hot, sweet love and she was top in all her classes, giving the mud blood Granger a run for her money. The Cullen's and Draco were right behind her.

She hadn't heard from her father though, so she figured he must be working on something and no one from Hogwarts has been summoned yet.

Draco and Bella had started working on the Vanishing Cabinet and were coming along slowly but surely. Her close to peaceful weekend was rudely interrupted on Friday at Dinner time.

Draco, Bella and there friends were talking about going to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts the next day when Dumbledore drop a bomb on her. He called her and Draco into his office. When they got there Snape, McGonagall, Potter and his two friends as well as the Cullen's were all there. She looked at Snape who just shrugged. He had no idea why they were all there.

"Ahh. Miss. LeStrange, Mr. Malfoy please have a seat." the headmaster said. She looked at the empty seats that were right next to the Cullen's and shock her head.

"I'd rather stand, if you don't mind." she said in disgust leaning up against the wall. Draco agreed and took a spot next to her and Snape on the wall. Dumbledore sighed before going on with the meeting.

"As you all know. We are at war. All of you students here will have major parts to play in it one way or the other." he started and Weasley interrupted him.

"Then why are they here. Bella I could maybe understand but why is Malfoy here. There's no prophecy about him." he sneered and Bella and Draco sneered back.

"They are here Mr. Weasley because I have requested it. Bella more so than Draco yes. However, Draco is very close to Bella and this may help him as well. Now, what I have decided is that you all will start spending time together. At least once a week and more if you so chose. You can spend the time doing whatever you'd like that doesn't break school rules. I want you to be able to make your decisions when the time comes by knowing each other better first and not by prejudice." he said and the room exploded.

"WHAT." Draco, Bella, Potter and Weasley all yelled.

"You have got to be kidding me." Draco yelled.

"No bloody way." Weasley and Potter both said.

"I refuse to spend any time with this Gryffindor filth. Not disrespect to you Professor McGonagall." Bella said and McGonagall nodded smiling at her. The other just sneered.

"Really Albus. I don't think this is going to work." McGonagall stated.

"I completely agree. I don't like it." Snape said.

"Of course you don't." Edward mumbled and everyone looked at him.

"Care to explain yourself, Mr. Cullen." Snape sneered at him.

"The only reason you don't agree, is because your afraid you might lose Bella to me." he said in a cocky attitude. Esme scolded him. And Bella snorted.

"20 points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher. And Mr. Cullen. I have nothing to worry about." he spat at the Vampire.

"Is there something I should know here." Dumbledore ask.

"Yeah your teacher is sleeping with his student." Edward told him and Dumbledore turned his eyes towards Snape and Bella. Bella was glaring at Edward who refused to look at her.

"Severus?" Dumbledore ask.

"Not that it's any of his or anyone else's business and he doesn't know what we do in private but yes, I am courting Bella." Snape said proudly from her side.

"You know the rules." Dumbledore started but was but off by McGonagall.

"Now Albus before you go lying. You know that there is nothing that says a teacher and student cannot date." she said.

"That is true but if the student is underage then parent permission must be given." Dumbledore stated and she nodded.

"Yes, that is true. And if I'm not correct Lucius Malfoy still has custody of Bella and has given Severus his consent." McGonagall said.

"That is true. If you'd like to summon my Uncle I am sure he'd be happy to confirm that." Bella replied.

"I'll do just that. I need to hear it myself. I'm sure you understand." Dumbledore said. Severus and Bella both nodded and watched as he floo called the Malfoy's.

Minutes later the fireplace flared and in stepped both Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy dressed in there best with there head held high. Lucius holding his cane that held his wand. He glared around the room sneering at the Vampires before speaking.

"You wanted to see us Headmaster." Lucius said in a cold voice. The Cullen's just stared, they didn't know what to think of this new couple.

"Yes, Lucius, Narcissa, there is a small matter I'd like to clear up. If you don't mind." Dumbledore said and they both nodded, face not betraying anything.

"It has come to my attention by Edward Cullen that Bella and Severus are in a relationship. Since Bella is still slightly underage I need to make sure she has her guardians permission for this to happen. They say they have it but I needed to check." Dumbledore ask and every waited for there answer.

"We are aware of this courting. Severus ask our permission before it began and we both gave our consent. Her parents would do the same if they could. I do not see the problem or why it is any of the Vampires business or the Gryffindor's." Lucius said coldly.

"You are right it isn't anyone's business. We were having a meeting and it was brought up. But now that I have your word I have no choice but to allow it. Severus, I do hope you treat Bella right." Dumbledore told him.

"Of course." Severus replied. Edward huffed but said nothing.

"Since my son and my niece are in a meeting, I think my husband and I would like to know what is going on. Are they in trouble." Narcissa said in the same cold tone.

"It's none of your concern." Rosalie said before anyone could stop her. Narcissa turned cold yes on the blonde who obviously was jealous of the Malfoy's beauty. Rosalie flinch and the look.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Vampire and it is our concern. If we need to wake the governors we will." Narcissa said looking back at Dumbledore.

"That wont be necessary. You may listen if you'd like." Dumbledore said.

"Good. Now what is going on." Lucius ask.

"Father. The headmaster is making Bella and I spend time at least once a week with these, Gryffindor's because of the war. So we don't make decision based on prejudice." Draco said.

"I see. Trying to influence our children, Dumbledore?" Lucius ask.

"No I just think it's best. I may add more students who have a high opinion of other houses into there group as well, but these in the room are the worst at fighting and hating each other. House unity is important. And since they all have several free periods I think it's a grand idea." Dumbledore said.

"Well I think it's stupid and very manipulating." Bella said and Draco nodded.

"Also I don't trust to be alone with these leeches. If we must try this I demand there be a chaperone of either Professor Snape or McGonagall. Then they can tell you if it is worth continuing if we haven't killed each other after a time." Bella said and everyone was silent.

"I agree. If you insist they try this house unity then I will help chaperone." McGonagall said.

"As will I. We can take turns." Snape said. Dumbledore was silent thinking it over.

"I demand that one or the other be present. Headmaster. And if one hair on either of there heads is touched this school will be swamped in Ministry Governors to take the offenders to Azkaban and instate a new Headmaster." Lucius demanded. Dumbledore sighed before agreeing.

"Alright. If that is what must be done then fine. We will give it a try, starting tonight. Professor's you can work out a schedule for what days this group will meet and who will watch over them. Is that fine." he ask and everyone nodded.

"Good, Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for coming." The headmaster said. They both nodded before kissing both Draco and Bella goodbye and flooing out.

"Good now where would you like the students to meet." Dumbledore ask.

"My class is fine for now. I am free tonight. I know Minerva has grading to catch up on." Snape said and McGonagall nodded.

"Very well, everyone will please follow Professor Snape to his class. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. You are welcome to join in if you'd like." he said and they both nodded. Everyone stood silently and followed them out. Snape, Draco and Bella in the lead all walking with a arrogant air, clocks blowing behind them, while the others followed behind.

Once they reached the classroom they use for DADA everyone filed in. Snape transfigured several couches for everyone to use near his desk where he went and sat.

Draco and Bella took up one couch for themselves starching there legs out towards each other and leaning against the arm rest so no one else could sit there. Everyone else plopped down wherever there was room.

Then there was silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking.

"So, what would everyone like to do." Alice ask happily looking at everyone. Most everyone just shrugged.

"Well, were suppose to get to know each other. I'd like to do that." Hermione said from between Ron and Harry.

"I'd rather be in the common room and away from the mud blood stench." Draco drawled out and Bella snorted in laughter.

"Watched it Malfoy." Ron told him.

"Ohh. I'm shacking in my designer boots, Weasel." Draco said and Bella laughed again. She could see Snape's mouth twitching as he graded his papers. Alice cut in before they started a fight she probably saw in her vision.

"What about you Bella, What would you like to do." she ask smiling. Bella pretended to check her fingernails as she answered.

"I'd personally like to practice my Crucio on you. It's been a while she I got to enjoy it. Wanna play." Bella said and Draco busted out laughing while Snape coughed to cover his. Everyone else either looked appalled or shocked at her answer.

"Oh, Merlin. You sounded just like Auntie Bella just then." Draco said when he stopped laughing. Bella just smirked at him.

"That's disgusting that you can find torturing someone fun." Hermione huffed. Bella and Draco both stopped laughing and turned cold eyes on her.

"No one was talking to you Mud blood." Draco spat. Potter and Weasley stood up and Hermione stood trying to make them sit back down.

"Don't you dare call her that, Malfoy. And she's right. Your both disgusting." Potter said.

"I will call her whatever I want. If the truth hurts then she should go back home to her filth muggle parents." Draco said standing up as well getting into Potter's face.

"Your just jealous, Malfoy, that she has parents that love her. We can all see what kind of parents you have. Filth death eaters." Weasley said to him. Bella jumped up at this point and stood next to Draco.

"Don't you dare talk about our family. You know nothing about them. I suggest you listen to your mud blood and sit back down." Bella spat. The Cullen's stood in case a fight started.

"Stop calling me that." Hermione said.

"Oh, finally grow a pair to stand up for yourself. don't even try to match me in power or wit. I suggest you sit back down unless you want everyone to see how filth your blood really is." Bella sneered. At this point Snape finally broke it up as wands started coming out.

"ENOUGH." he yelled and everyone looked at him.

"Sit. Down." he said and everyone did so, with scowls on there faces.

"Now, no one wants to be here. But since we have to I suggest you figure out something to do that doesn't involve arguing, unless you all want detention." he said and everyone nodded. Bella smirked thinking how fun a detention really could be for her and Severus.

Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"I think maybe we could start out by playing 20 questions. We can take turns asking each other things. It can be anything. You don't have to answer anything that you think is private, but it would give us something to do." he said and everyone reluctantly agreed.

"I'll start. Um. This is for everyone. What's your favorite color, mine is blue." Carlisle ask. Bella rolled her eyes. It reminded her of when she had to put up with Edwards questions back in Forks, that she lied about. This was going to be a long night.

"Mines green." Jasper said.

"Red." Rosalie.

"I don't really have one." Emmett said.

"Mine's pink." Alice.

"Baby blue." Esme.

"Blue." Edward said.

"Red and Gold." Potter said.

"Brown and Red." Hermione said.

"Red and Gold as well." said Ron.

"Green and Sliver." Draco said, turning towards Bella like everyone else did. She rolled her eyes.

"Black, Green and sliver." She said in a bored voice.

"I thought you said it was Topaz." Edward ask her.

"I lied." Bella told him.

"Was anything you ever told us the truth." Edward ask hurt.

"Um, nope. Probably not." Bella said with no remorse.

"So how well did you guys know each other." Hermione ask the Cullen's and Bella.

"Bella moved to Forks and Edward and her started dating. She was really close to our family. But after a few accident's Edward made us all up and leave her cause he said we were to dangerous for her. He left her in the woods and we all moved here. We didn't see her again till Hogwarts started." Alice said.

"You actually thought you were a danger to her. More like the other way around." Harry ask.

"We didn't know she was a witch. I guess everything we thought was a lie." Alice said sadly.

"You actually dated her." Weasley ask.

"Yes I loved her and still do." Edward said and Bella rolled her eyes again while Snape glared at his head.

"Bella did you have feelings for Edward at all." Hermione ask her.

"No. I was sent there as punishment for the Crucio on that Mud Blood as you know. There were spells placed on me so I would fit in and act nice. I used that time to gather information." Bella answered.

"Information for who." Potter ask and Bella smirked.

"Who do you think." Bella ask.

"Voldemort I'm sure." her replied.

"Don't say his name Potter." Draco and Snape both said at the same time.

"Why not." he said back.

"Because you not worthy enough to speak my father's name." Bella replied and Potter snorted.

"And what do you call him while your kissing his robes and bowing." Potter spat.

"I call him father and I kiss no ones robes or bow. One of the privileges to being the dark lords daughter." Bella spat back.

Before anyone could answer. Snape, Draco and Bella let out a hiss grabbing there arms. Bella's didn't hurt as much as the others but it startled her, she wasn't expecting it.

"What's happening." Edward ask looking worried at Bella. Snape, Bella and Draco all stood.

"Group is over. Leave." Snape said.

"Why." Alice ask.

"Because you twit, we have to go." Draco snarled as his arm burned again.

"Oh, your master is summoning you." Potter ask sarcastically.

"Yes, now leave. Dumbledore will already know." Snape spat at him as the three Slytherins sweep out of the room. They knew the Cullen's were following but they had to go. There was nothing Dumbledore could do to stop them. Voldemort had to much influence in the Ministry. They met a lot of the Slytherin students at the apperation point already dressed in death eater robes.

"Your being followed." Pansy said.

"We know. We cant do anything about it." Bella replied as she transfigured her robe into her Dark Princess black robe and Snape and Draco changed into death eater robes.

They all started appreating one at a time. When Bella, Snape and Draco left she could see the Cullen's watching wide eyed but she didn't care. She also heard Edward yell for her not to go. She didn't acknowledge him just turned on the spot and disappeared.

When they landed in Malfoy manner Bella was the last to arrive.

"Ah my daughter we were waiting on you." the dark lord said from his plat form. She made her way over and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, we were held up at Hogwarts." she said.

"Yes, I heard about the group bonding that Dumbledore is in forcing. I cannot wait till he is out of the way." her father said and she nodded.

"You and me both." she told him.

"Now, that everyone is here. There is a special announcement that Lucius needs to make. It is a huge turning point in our cause. The newspaper will report it in the morning but I wanted all my faithful to hear it first hand. Lucius." the dark lord said. Lucius bowed before speaking.

"Yes, we have made a huge break through today. The current Minister has un especially died and the Ministry has voted me in as the new Minister. Now with most of the department heads as death eaters and me as minister, the Ministry of Magic is ours." Lucius said and everyone cheered.

"Yes, that is excellent news. We have worked hard to get to this point. Now, the first order of Minister business Lucius is that I want you to take down the wanted posters for our friends. I am sure they would love to be able to walk free and clear without getting arrested." the dark lord told him. Bella could see her mother grinning.

"Yes that was what I had planned to do first thing in the morning." Lucius nodded.

"Oh goody. This mean mother can come and see me in Hogsmead anytime she wants." Bella said and everyone chuckled.

"Of course, I will be out and about much more now." Bellatrix told her, grinning manically.

The next morning Bella was sitting with Draco and her friends when the morning newspapers came in. Hundreds of owls swooped in and dropped papers to everyone. Bella and Draco and the others at there table quickly un rolled there paper to see the front page.

**_Minister of Magic die. New Minister Lucius Malfoy voted in last night. _**

_We are reporting that the old Minister Fudge died yesterday for un known causes. Last night new Minister was voted in and our new Minister of Magic is respectable Pureblood Wizard Lucius Malfoy who has worked his way up in the Ministry since right after he left Hogwarts. _

_His first order of business is to clean up a lot of Fudge's mistakes. Today he ordered all the wanted death eater posters to be removed and call of all searches for them, stating that they were falsly accused and sent to Azkaban without good reason. He has clean them of all charges. _

_A lot of people are not sure if letting dangerous witches and wizards off so easily if such a good idea. But Minister Malfoy has the support of most of the Ministry on his side. We can defiantly see changes happening very soon. _

_Rita Skeeter._

Bella looked around the great hall after she read this. Dumbledore look very upset he would have any say in the Ministry anymore. McGonagall and Snape were calmly eating like nothing was happening. The other teachers were stunned.

All the Slytherins were happy and talking about there parents being freed. Potter, the Cullen's and his friends were all worried sick. Bella saw them all look at there able and at her and she just smirked. Oh yes lots of changes were going to happen and very soon. Her Uncle and Father would make sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Ha. Merlin. Did you see Potter's face when he read the paper. God that was funny." Draco said as they walked towards Care of Magical Creatures class together that Monday, the paper had come out of Saturday.

"Yes I did. He was almost shaking in his to big clothes." Bella said and everyone laughed as they filled in with the rest of the class waiting on Hagrid.

"Well I'll tell you one thing. Now that my father is Minister he will be making loads of changes that have needed to be done for a while." Draco said and everyone nodded.

"Your right. And my mother is so happy she can now walk free, she'll be showing up everywhere now." Bella told her friends and they nodded. Bella looked over and noticed the Cullen's were standing still with Potter and they were listening to what the Slytherins were saying with worried looks on there faces. Bella nodded to Draco before speaking.

"Yes, changes are a good thing. And all those that have been trying to appose us will need to watch there backs now. There's no hope for them anymore." Bella said and they saw the Cullen's stiffen while Draco snickered.

"Gather round class gather round." Hagrid said.

"Merlin I hate this class. He's a fucking idiot." Bella whispered to Draco, who nodded.

"Now I have a great treat for you all today. Where going into the forest again. Something in there you need to see." Hagrid said and several people groaned or whimpered.

"Are you sure it's safe this time. It wouldn't be the first time you have lead us into something dangerous." Draco called out. Hagrid looked at him and then smiled.

"Course it's safe. Now off we get." he said and stomped off into the forest. Everyone looked at each other before reluctantly following the half giant.

"Were all going to end up dieing in this class because he thinks all animals are safe as long as your nice to them." Bella told Draco and the others and they nodded.

"Maybe I should write father and see about getting his big giant ass fired." Draco said and Potter stop in front of them so suddenly that Draco almost ran into him.

"What the hell Potter." Draco said before Potter rounded on him.

"Keep your mouth shut about Hagrid. He is a great teacher and I don't want you saying you can have your death eater father fire him." Potter said. Hermione tried to get him to move on while Ron agreed with Potter and stood by his side. The Cullen's were behind him just watching.

Bella step next to Draco as did the other Slytherins.

"Watch it Potter. It is rude to call our Minister of Magic names." Bella said with a smirk.

"He wont stay Minister for long. The department heads will kick him out." Potter said and Draco and Bella smiled.

"You think so do you. Well if you paid attention to who the department heads are you'd think much differently." Draco said and Potter frowned. Bella step forward and whispered.

"Our people are everywhere and far out number yours." Bella told him and he cringed back.

"But we have Vampires." Ron stuttered out and Draco and Bella laughed.

"And you think we don't. We have real Vampires. Not ones that betray there own kind." Bella said before the Slytherins stepped about them and walked towards the rest of the class. Bella could see the Cullen's trying to figure out what Vampires they had on there side. The Volturi had agreed to join the dark lord's cause gladly whenever he may need them and Bella knew the Cullen's feared them.

"Oh and Potter. Mother says hi. I'm sure you will see her around, now that she's free." Bella called over her shoulder and Draco laughed at the look on the Gryffindor's faces. Neville too look very pale.

After that everyone gathered around the clearing Hagrid had led them too.

"Alright. Here we are. I would like you to meet Aragorn." he said and they heard Ron whimper and Potter step back as a huge spider came walking into the clearing. Several people screamed in fear.

"What did I say. He'll kill us one day." Bella said and to her surprise most of the Gryffindor's nodded in agreement.

"Hagrid. Maybe this isn't a good idea." Hermione told him as she saw everyone backing away. He looked at everyone strangely.

"Why not. He's harmless." Hagrid said and Ron snorted.

"Last time Harry and I saw that thing it tried to eat us and let it's mates eat us as well." Ron said still shaking with fear. Aragorn looked at him before slowly walking over to the group of kids who in turn kept backing up.

"Hagrid do something." Ron said whining as the spider closed in on him. Everyone knew spiders where his biggest fear.

The Cullen's growled at it but the large spider gave a snort at them. This caused Bella to laugh and everyone looked at her funny.

"Sorry. It's just funny that a group of Vampires couldn't scare a spider. Oh Merlin that's priceless." Bella said and the Slytherins to started to laugh.

"Don't be so mean Bella." Alice said and Bella just gave her the finger causing her to gasp.

"Now no one move. He is harmless." Hagrid tried to assure everyone. The class was getting out of hand because everyone was afraid of the Acromantula. Bella and her friends watched as the spider clicked its jaws at the Gryffindor's, probably because it could smell there fear. The Slytherins didn't like it much either but they had learned long ago to not let your fear or any emotions show.

Finally the spider took a leap at Ron Weasley and Emmett collided with it knocking it back several feet while most everyone else screamed and took off for the castle.

"Guess that means class is over." Bella said as they all ran to the castle while Hagrid got the spider to go back to where ever the hell it came from.

When they got to the castle they all ran into Snape who was walking past the great hall towards his office in the dungeons. He looked at the class like everyone was crazy.

"What is going on." he ask in a cold voice.

"Were running for our lives sir." Pansy told him and he looked at his Slytherins to explain, holding his hand up to shut up the Gryffindor's.

"Hagrid took us into the forest to show us Aragorn the Acromantula. Well it tried to attack the class and we took off." Bella told him and he nodded.

"Well I will take that up with the headmaster about the danger he is inflicting on students. Now I suggest you use this time to study. To your common rooms all of you. Bella come to my office, please." he said and Bella nodded smiling at him.

Edward glared at Snape but he just smirked at the Vampire while wrapping an arm around Bella's waist and leading her towards his office.

When they got there Snape pulled Bella down onto his lap so she was straddling it in his chair and they attacked each others mouth. When they pulled away they were panting.

"How are you and Draco doing on the cabinet." Snape ask and Bella held up a hand for him to hold on.

"I think there's someone outside your door." Bella whispered and Snape looked at his door to see the alarm on his wards going off and he narrowed his eyes.

Bella slid off his lap and went to the door and threw it open. Standing outside the door, easedropping was the Cullen kids.

"Well, Well. I see some people are nosy as hell. Hasn't the Gryffindor's told you it's dangerous to be caught in the dungeons." Bella ask them and they all looked at her.

"We were just worried about you is all." Edward told her looking over at Snape who was glaring at them from his desk.

"Right. I can tell your lying. More like you were jealous and wanted to catch a free show." Bella told them in a cold voice.

"I'm not giving up on you Bella." Edward said and the others nodded. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Then you are going to waste whatever time you have left. I am who I am and I am not going to change. I am happy with my life, my family and my fiancée. Now leave me the fuck alone before you get hurt." Bella said before slamming the door shut and putting up some extra wards. Even with there Vampire hearing they wouldn't be able to hear anything.

She yelled in frustration before going back over and sitting in her mans lap, letting him calm her down.

"Don't worry about it love. There's nothing they can do to take you from me. He's just grasping at straws. He will learn eventually." Snape told her kissing her deeply taking away all her anger.

"Your right there just so annoying. Anyways, Draco and I are going to work on the cabinet more today. Actually I need to go an meet him at the ROR now." she said he nodded before kissing her again and watching as she left his office. He smiled at her. God he loved that girl.

Bella made her way towards the ROR to meet with Draco. She snuck around until she got there and slipped inside making sure no one followed her in.

"Hey." Draco said when he looked up and saw her.

"Hey. Let's get to it." she said and he nodded. They spent the next couple of hours chanting and applying spells to fix the magic around the cabinet.

It was a long process but they were sure they would have it done by the time the Dark Lord was ready and Bella couldn't wait for that day to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The next weekend was a Hogsmead weekend and Bella and her Slytherin friends were planning to go shopping and hang out in the Wizarding village for fun. On there way out of the great hall that morning after breakfast they were stopped by Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Potter, his two friends and the Cullen's.

"Bella, Draco I think for this weeks meeting you all should shop together." Dumbledore said and Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"We already made plans to go with Pansy and Blaze, Sir." she said and he nodded.

"That's fine they can come too. In fact I think Miss. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini should join the unity group from now on." Dumbledore said and Pansy and Blaze groaned while Bella and Draco smirked at them.

"And who will chaperone this time." Draco ask.

"McGonagall will be in Hogsmead today. She cannot go everywhere with you but since you will be out in the open it should be fine." Dumbledore said before smiling with his twinkling eyes and walking away.

"Well fuck." Bella said to herself as they all stood there looking at each other.

"I think you should all head out. I will be watching carefully while in Hogsmead." McGonagall said with a stern look at the Cullen's. Snape gave Bella an apologetic smile before kissing her cheek, causing Edward to growl softly and Potter and Weasley to cough out 'yuck'.

"It will be ok. Call if you need anything." he told her. She nodded and smiled at him before he left to supervise detentions.

"Shall we." Carlisle said and everyone moved towards the door and waited in line for Filch to check everyone with the sensory detector.

"Hey watch where you put that thing. Filthy squib." Bella snarled at Flitch when he got a little to sensor happy. Flitch back away when Draco and Blaze sent him a death glare.

After that they made there way to Hogsmead. The Slytherins stayed together and walked behind the Gryffindor's.

"This is so fucked up." Pansy whispered to the others as they walked the long path to town.

"We know." Draco replied sneering at the back of the Gryffindor's heads.

When they finally reached the entrance of the town they stopped.

"So where does everyone want to go first." Alice ask looking at everyone.

"Quidditch." Potter, Weasley and Emmett said.

"Bookstore." Hermione, Carlisle, Edward and Esme said.

"Clothes." Alice and Rose replied. Jasper just shrugged looking as if he'd rather be somewhere else. Bella looked at him for a moment. Since they arrived he hadn't really said anything to her or bother her much. He was just like in the background as his family harassed her. Maybe he could be turned. Something to think about.

"Dark arts store." the four Slytherins replied.

"No way are we going in there." Potter said pointing to a dark store near the alley that not a lot of people went to.

"Well then were not going to any of the places you want." Pansy sneered at him and the other Slytherins nodded crossing there arms over there chest.

"Fine we will make our way to all the shops, so everyone is happy." Edward said in an annoyed tone. They all nodded and started with the closet shop working there way around.

Inside the sports store Bella and Draco who were on the Slytherin Quidditch team checked out the new brooms.

"Hey Drake. Think we can talk our parents into the new fire bolts." Bella ask him.

"Probably. I know you can, your father will give you anything you ask for. And I'm sure if you put in a good word for me then my parents will do the same. Or Severus would most surely buy it for you." Draco said and Bella nodded and told the sales man to hold two for them, that her parents would send the money over. Bella and Draco didn't carry that much money on them to buy them now and there wasn't a Gringotts in Hogsmead.

"I'll ask dad. Severus spoils me enough." Bella told her cousin who smirked.

"I could get it for you Bella." Edward said from behind them.

"No thanks. My father will get it. I would burn it if you bought it." Bella said in a cold voice.

"That's mean. I was trying to be nice. You never would let us buy things for you, but you'll let your parents of Snape." Edward ask.

"I want nothing from you, that's why." Bella spat before walking out of the store with everyone else and moving towards the clothes shop. Inside Bella and Pansy tried on several things and made Draco and Blaze tell them what they thought. Then the two Slytherin guys, who where into clothes and fashion as much as the two girls, did the same.

"Bella I cant believe you like shopping for clothes. We could have so much fun together." Alice said bouncing up and down.

"No we wont." was all Bella said before going back into the changing room. She smirked and tried on a little black silk dress that showed a lot of leg, back and cleavage. Then she stepped outside and all jaws dropped. Edward would have drooled if he could. Even Potter and Weasley was staring.

"Bella that looks hot on you. Severus will love it." Pansy cried walking around Bella in a circle. Edward frowned and walked away not liking what she said.

"Thanks. That's what I was hoping for." Bella said.

"Draco what do you think." she ask and he nodded.

"I like it. Your father might kill me for letting you buy it though." he said and Bella just laughed.

"Jasper, what do you think. I'd like a different opinion." Bella ask him smiling. Alice frowned ay Jasper and he gave Bella a smile.

"You look lovely, Bella. It suits you." Jasper told her. Alice huffed before walking off mumbling how he never tells her stuff like that.

"Thanks. You're a great friend Jazz." Bella said already working on turning him to there side. The god of war would be very helpful. Draco smirked at her catching on to what she was doing, while the other Cullen's looked upset she was talking to him and not them.

Jasper just smiled and nodded his head to her.

When they left that store they went to the Potions store so they could re stock there ingredients. Bella saw Jasper looking at something and walked over.

"Did no one ever tell you that the Vampire Bloodlust potion would help you around humans." Bella ask him. He looked at her and shook his head.

"No they never did." he replied and picked up a book on how to make it.

"You know changing to a regular Vampire diet would help also. Especially since you're an empath you not only feel your lust but everyone in your families as well. It's like you carry the burden for them all. I don't think that's fair. And if Carlisle knew Dumbledore then he could have got this potion for you years ago." Bella told him planting doubt in his head. He looked thoughtful before speaking.

"I never thought of it that way. I know your right about human blood and I do miss it, I'll admit. But how can you say that's ok when I have tried to kill you for your blood before." he ask her and she smiled.

"I never blamed you for that Jasper. And I say its ok because it is. You're a vampire and for anyone to try and change you or make you feel you have to live a certain way is wrong. They don't really love you if they cant love everything about you and respect your choices." Bella told him. Jasper looked over towards Alice and sighed before nodding.

"Your right. Alice and I are always arguing about that. But even if I wanted to go back on the human diet I cant do that while at Hogwarts. Dumbledore forbids it." Jasper told her.

"Why do you think my father hates Dumbledore and the light so much. They are always trying to push there beliefs on others and wont let everyone live how they want to. Dumbledore wants my father gone because he is fighting for dark wizards and creatures to be equal and keep us safe from muggles. The vampires on our side can live how they want as long as they don't eat our followers. You should think that over. In the mean time I can get Severus to make this potion for you while your at Hogwarts." Bella said and he nodded.

"I'd really like that thanks. Why are you so nice to me and not the others." Jasper ask and Bella smiled.

"Because since I met you I knew you where different then the others. You deserve respect Jasper. And the God of War shouldn't be treated like a submissive house wife. Alice has turned you into her idea of a perfect mate and it's just not you I can tell. I don't think she is your true mate. From what I know of Vampires and Werewolves, when they find there true mates that person loves them for them. Can you honestly say Alice does that." Bella ask him. She could tell Jasper was really thinking hard about this.

"No, your right she doesn't. God of War I haven't heard that in a long time. How did you know." he ask her.

"Your reputation is known with the Vampires and they told my father." Bella said and Jasper nodded. Bella saw the others coming over.

"Just think about what I said Jasper. If you'd like to meet my father and see what he's all about and can offer you just let me know." Bella told him and he nodded just as the others showed up. Edward frowned at how close Jasper and Bella were.

After that they went to the book store and then the dark arts store. The Slytherins went in first as the others besides Jasper were reluctant to do so.

"Jasper." Alice ask him when he followed Bella inside. Jasper turned to her.

"What, they went to all the shops you wanted to go in. It's only fair we do the same." Jasper said before walking into the store. The others followed after that staying in a huddle as if they were going to be attacked. Jasper joined the Slytherin as they shopped and talked. He fit in well with them and started to think maybe he shouldn't have let Dumbledore talk him into begging the hat to put him in Gryffindor. He felt so alone up there. And the things Bella said really got him thinking, but he had to hide that shit from Edward.

"Jasper you should get these." Bella told him and he walked over to look over her shoulder. She was holding a book on the ways of dark creatures and how they live happy in the dark and a necklace.

"what is the necklace for." He ask taking it from her and looking at it. It was a simple skull on a chain.

"It protects magical creatures from mind readers. It wont help you with good Legilimens like me or my father, but it will with Edward or other non skilled Leglimens. Its protected with dark magic." Bella told him and he was intrigued. It would be nice to have Edward out of his head. He nodded and took both things from her and walked to the counter and paid. Bella smirked after him. Oh she was defiantly planting doubt in his mind.

When they were all done Jasper hide the book in his pocket and put on the necklace. He could feel the dark magic settle over him and it gave him a warm feeling.

"Can we go now." Alice whined. None of the others had really looked at anything in the store. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes cry baby lets go." she said and Alice pouted and looked to Jasper to comfort her but he just followed Bella out the door.

"Bella." they heard a voice behind them once the existed the store. They all turned to see her mother walking towards them dress in all black like normal and smiling.

"Mum." Bella cried and ran to her mother giving a big hug. Her mother hugged her back.

"It feels so good to be able to walk free. I thought we would have lunch." Bellatrix said smirking at the Gryffindor's who looked ready to bolt.

"Sure, let's go. But we have to go with them. Dumbledore said we have to stay together." Bella said and her mother sneered in disgust but nodded and linked her arm with her daughter.

Bella and her mother along with the other Slytherins walked ahead of the group as they made there way to the three broom sticks.

"So those are the leeches huh. Which one is the one that's in love with you." Bellatrix ask her whispered really low.

"Edward. The one with bronze hair." Bella told her and Bellatrix looked back before snorting.

"He's very plain for a Vampire." her mother said and Bella nodded.

"But I think I might be converting one of them. Jasper, the god of war. I have planted doubt in his mind and I think he may take the bait." Bella told her mother who smiled her mad smile.

"Oh you are so bad. Just like your parents." Bellatrix cooed as they step inside the pub. Everyone stopped to look at her but she ignored them and they took a seat at a big table in the back. The Slytherins all sat on one side of the table and the Gryffindor's on the other, glaring at Bellatrix.

"Ah, if it isn't Ickle baby Potter. I haven't seen you in a while. Not since poor Sirius was killed." Bellatrix cooed as if he was a baby and the Slytherins laughed.

"Shut up LeStrange. You should be in Azkaban." Potter spat and she cackled madly.

"Oh but my dear Potter. My brother in law cleared me of all charges. I am a free women now." Bellatrix told him before turning to talk to her daughter.

"So how has your day been." she ask Bella.

"Long." Bella said.

"Got that right." Draco told his Aunt.

"It wasn't that bad." Alice butted in.

"Speak for yourself, Alice." Bella shot back and Alice sat back in her chair.

"So you're the Vampires that wont leave my baby alone. Tsk, tsk. Not very smart." Bellatrix told them just as there food and drinks floated over towards there table.

"and why is that." Edward ask.

"Because. Doing so implies you have a death wish. Unless my baby deems you worthy of her attention it's best you back off. Never know what could happen." Bellatrix said her eyes taking on there crazed look. The Cullen's just stared wide eyed at this crazy women.

Bella gave a sly wink to Jasper to let him not he doesn't need to worry and he smiled in reply.

"So how are things with Severus." Bellatrix ask and Bella smirked.

"Fabulous." she replied and Draco snorted in laughter. Bellatrix pulled back Bella's collar and inspected her bite marks before tsking.

"I can see." her mother said.

"Don't go all mother on me. You already knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I preferred sooner." Bella said and Edward shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

"Well, as long as your being careful and he's treating you right, then I guess I don't have to kill him." Bellatrix said and Bella smiled.

"He is nothing but perfect." she told her mother who nodded.

"He's a pedophile." Edward mumbled and everyone looked at him.

"I don't think anyone asked your opinion, Mr. Cullen." Bellatrix told him in a cold voice.

"So your Bella's mother." Rosalie ask in her bitchy voice.

"Of course." Bellatrix replied proudly.

"Explains a lot." Rosalie replied and Emmett shushed her when Bellatrix gripped her wand and gave a death glare.

"Blondie, I'd listen to your husband if I were you. You may be new around here but anyone can tell you I'm not a witch you want to mess with." Bellatrix told her and Rosalie kept her mouth shut. Smart girl.

"Mum, Draco and I put Fire bolts on hold at the Quidditch store. Do you think you could talk to Uncle Lucius and Father and see if they will get them for us. We have a match soon." Bella ask her mother who nodded.

"Of course. You know you can have anything you want and I will talk with Lucius and Cissa, for Draco. You can expected it to be deliver soon." Bellatrix told her daughter who beamed.

"Well I think I better be getting back. Lot's do to and people to see. Do keep away from the mud blood and blood traitor's, darling. Wouldn't want there smell to rub off." Bellatrix told Bella. Bella nodded and hugged her mother bye. Bellatrix said bye to Draco and the other two Slytherins before sweeping out of the pub.

The Gryffindor's breath a sigh in relief once she was gone and finally relaxed. Bella smirked her mother was scary, especially when it came to her child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

New Chapter:

After lunch they all headed back towards the castle. Bella and Draco had Quidditch practice later that day after dinner and needed to get there purchase back to there rooms. Bella slipped Jasper a note letting him know that if he ever needed to talk to her all he had to do was go to the Slytherin common room portrait and tell the picture of Slytherin to find her. He gave her a nod before walking off with his family back to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the others as he went.

Jasper was really taking to heart everything Bella had told him. She was right about him feelings out of place with his family. And Alice never understood him. She kept trying to turn him into another Edward and that just wasn't him. He could see the advantages in joining Bella's side. He needed to read that book and think more. Now that he could think without Edward in his head.

Edward frowned all the way back to the dorm. He hadn't been able to hear Jaspers thoughts since they left the dark arts store and before then he was hiding something.

"Jasper. Why was Bella talking with you and none of us." Edward ask once they were all sitting back in the common room. Carlisle and Esme where there as well.

"Maybe because I'm not bugging the shit out of her and pushing my friendship at her every chance I get." Jasper said with a shrug.

"Were only doing that because it's what's best. Bella needs to see her side is all wrong." Alice said and Jasper rolled his eyes. He was really tired of her whining.

"Maybe she is happy where she is. Ever think of that." Jasper said to them.

"No. She's different here and I don't like it. Plus she belongs with me not Snape." Edward said angry.

"Honestly, Edward. Get over it. You dumped her remember. Plus that wasn't the real Bella in Forks. The real Bella is what you've seen here and she doesn't love you. She loves Snape and nothing you do will change that." Jasper told him.

"I cant believe your taking her side in this Jazz." Alice said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's how I feel. I am allowed my own opinion Alice, I'm not your toy to mold and make decisions for." Jasper spat and the others looked at him in alarm.

"What's gotten into you." Rose ask him in concern.

"Maybe I'm tired of not being good enough for all you self righteous vampires and would like to live life my way." he told them shrugging.

"Jasper you don't mean that. You know your way is wrong." Alice said and Jasper growled at her to shut her up.

"No it's right for me. Your way is wrong." Jasper replied and no one said anything else not wanting to piss him off. He was a scary bad ass Vampire after all.

"Why cant I read your mind anymore." Edward ask and the others gasp and looked at Jasper.

"Because you cant. Bella showed me this necklace at the dark arts store and will block my mind from you and lower level Legilimens, so I bought it." Jasper replied before tucking the necklace back inside his shirt.

"I don't think you should wear that. It's got dark magic on it I'm sure." Edward said with a frown.

"To bad. I'm not taking it off. I don't want you in my head." Jasper said before getting up and leaving. He needed to be alone. His family just confirmed they thought so little of him and it was pissing him off. So he went outside and started to read his book in peace.

At dinner time Jasper finally made his way towards the great hall not really wanting to sit with his family. When he walked in he saw his family all sitting with Potter and his friends waiting for him.

"Jasper." he heard someone call. He looked over and saw Bella and Draco waving him over from the Slytherin table. He smiled at them and made his way over and sat down. The other Cullen's frowned not liking him sitting with the snakes at all.

"Thanks. I didn't feel like sitting with my family." Jasper whispered to them. Bella nodded and took out her wand and cast silencing spells around them.

"There, now you can talk and they cant hear you." she said and Jasper nodded.

"So what happened to make you not want to sit with them." Draco ask.

"Well they wont shut up about how Bella needs to join there side and how she doesn't belong with Snape. Plus all there bitching about how weak I am and Alice thinking she can make all my choices for me like I'm a child or something. It's really pissing me off." Jasper said taking a drink of the dragons blood that was sent up for him.

"That would make me mad too. I talked to Sev he said he'd make the bloodlust potion for you. When it's done I'll let you know." Bella told him and he nodded. Before they could say anything else two owls came swooping in and dropped two long packages in front of Bella and Draco.

You could tell by the shape they were brooms. Smiling Bella and Draco ripped into the cards attached and read them.

_My daughter. _

_Your mother informed me of your wish to have this broom. You know all you had to do was ask and anything you want is yours. Be careful on it and kick ass on the pitch. _

_Lord Voldemort. _

"Hell yeah." Bella said before opening her broom to see the brand new fire bolt sitting there. Draco too had already opened his.

"Wow. Those are really nice." Jasper said in awe at the brooms. The other Slytherins nodded.

"Will kick ass on the pitch now for sure." Draco said as he ran his hands over the handle of the broom. Bella nodded in agreement.

"Come one, we have practice now. Let's give these brooms a try." Draco said standing up quickly, Bella, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaze standing as well.

"Come on Jasper. You can come too." Bella told him and he smiled and walked between Bella and Draco. Bella cast a smirk at the other Cullen's as they past and almost laughed out loud at the looks on there faces.

Jasper sat on the side lines and watched as the Slytherin team practiced. He had to admit that Bella was a really good chaser and he enjoyed watching. He took this time to read more of his book and he was really liking what he was reading. If the dark ruled the wizarding world then Vampires, Veels, Werewolves and other dark creatures would have the same privileges as witches and wizards instead of all the restrictions that were in place now. He really would like to see what the dark lord had to say. It would be so nice to live in this world from now and never have to hide or play human.

"Mr. Whitlock." he heard a voice say behind him. Turning he saw Snape standing there.

"Yes, Professor." he ask standing and facing the man who was watching Bella fly around the pitch before his eyes met Jasper's again.

"Bella ask me to make bloodlust potion for you and it is ready." he said handing him a small bottle of red potion, Jasper took it.

"Thank you. This means a lot." Jasper replied.

"Drink it now and once a month come to me and I will give you more. Your lucky Bella thinks so much of you to ask, otherwise your family would have just let you suffer." Snape told him. Jasper drank the potion that tasted a lot like spiked human blood and handed the bottle back to him.

All most at once he noticed his bloodlust lessen to the point it was almost gone and he felt like a weight had been lifted off him. He felt free.

"Thank you and I know. I'm just glad Bella's letting me get to know this new her. My family are so narrowed minded that they want to change everyone to fit there own perfect life. It's really pissing me off." Jasper said and Snape raised an eye brow to him.

"Yes well, on the dark side we take care of our own as long as your loyal to us, It's like a family only with more freedom to live as you want. You really should let Bella set up a meeting with the dark lord. He'd be happy to just sit and talk with you about our side and what were trying to do. You might find happiness where you least expect it." Snape said and Jasper nodded and thanked him again. Snape watched Bella for a moment more and Jasper could feel the love pouring off Snape when he looked at Bella.

After that Snape left and the practiced continued with Draco leading them in drills and formations.

Jasper saw Potter and his family sitting on the other side of the pitch watching as well and sneered to himself. It was just like his family to be noisy and try to get close to Bella.

"Why the long face Jazz." Bella ask landing in front of him when the practice was over. Jasper nodded towards the other side of the field and Bella nodded with she saw the Cullen's.

"Don't worry about. There's too many of us out here. They'd be stupid to try anything. Come on were going to study in the common room. Your welcome to join." Bella told him and he nodded.

Once the team was showered and changed Jasper followed them back towards the castle.

"Jasper, Where are you going." they heard Alice yell out when they got to the stairs that lead towards the dungeons.

"Going to study Alice, Why?" Jasper ask and she frowned.

"With Slytherins. Are you crazy Jasper. Come study with us." she whined and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"No thanks. I feel more comfortable with people that understand me better." Jasper replied before turning and walking down the stairs. Bella smirked at the Cullen's.

"Oh. Is there trouble in Cullen paradise? what a shame?" Bella teased before walking away, not giving them time to respond.

"Dark Magic." Draco said the password and they all went into the common room. Jasper gasp at how rich and comfortable it looked.

"Now this is more like it." he said taking a seat on the floor. He spent hours down there and even stayed the night reading while the others slept. He felt so comfortable there.

When the morning came Bella was the first one down stairs and greeted Jasper.

"Hey you stayed." Bella said and he nodded.

"Yes I did. I like it here better. I only left long enough to change." he told her and Bella smiled at him.

"Bella, I've been thinking about everything you've said and I think I'd like to at least meet with your father and see what he has to say. I think I'm done being a Cullen and I'm done with Alice and her constant trying to turn me into Edward crap." Jasper said and Bella laughed.

"I always wondered why they didn't just fuck and get it over with. There both stuck up, preps. But yeah I'll talk with my dad and take you to see him as soon as he can." she replied and Jasper thanked her.

Bella smirked to herself.

_Perfect. Turned Jasper against his stupid family and to our side. Check. _she thought. She liked Jasper and it was good that she wouldn't have to kill him in the end. Now all she had to do is arrange a meeting with her father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Dad." Bella ask into her two way mirror. She was going to talk to her father about Jasper.

"Yes Bella." her father said and she could see his red eyes in the mirror.

"I have something I need to talk to you about." she told him and he nodded for her to continue.

"You know Jasper. One of the Vampires with the Cullen's?" she ask him and he nodded.

"Yes the one that use to be known as the god of war, the empath. Right?" He ask and she nodded.

"Yes. Well I've been noticing that he's different then his family so I started working on planting doubt in his mind to get him to see the benefits of our side and it worked. He's now hanging out with us instead of his family and he wants to meet with you so he can see what your all about." Bella told her father who smirked.

"Already trying to convert people I am so proud of you. Your mother had mentioned what you where working on. I think he would be an asset to our side and I'd be happy to meet with him. How about tonight. Once everyone goes to bed you can apperate him here and I will talk with him." the dark lord told his daughter who smiled and promised to be there.

"Will be there and I need to pick up that cursed necklace for what we plan to use to scare the headmaster." Bella told him and he nodded and told her it was ready.

After that she walked quickly to her next class which was Transfiguration. She went in and spotted Jasper sitting in the middle row between his family and there Slytherin group. Alice of course sat with him but he ignored her.

She put her bag down at her desk next to Draco and walked over towards Jasper. The Cullen's smiled thinking she was going to talk to them but she just rolled her eyes before bending down to whispered in Jasper ear.

"Meeting is tonight. Make sure your in the Slytherin Common room after everyone goes to bed." she said very low. The Cullen's couldn't hear but they saw Jasper smirked and nod.

"I'll be there darlin." he said and she smiled at him before sneering at the other Cullen's and taking her seat.

"Jasper what was that about? What is going on?" Alice whispered as the others in his family leaned in to listen.

"Nothing Alice. Mind your own business." he told her in a cold tone that had her flinching back like she'd been slapped.

"Jasper what the hell. I am your mate, you don't keep things from me." Alice said in a louder voice and everyone was looking at them, including McGonagall who had just came in. Bella motioned for her to wait a moment and she did, surprisingly.

"Your mate. HA. That's funny, because I was under the impression I was just a toy for you to play with and try to mold to your own ideas of the perfect mate. Well no more. As far as I'm concerned to can go find someone else to play with. I'm not interested." Jasper said before standing up. Ignoring Alice's attempts to cry and his families shocked expressions.

"Mr. Whitlock maybe you should sit somewhere else. Miss. Cullen, my class is not the place for personal problems." McGonagall said.

"Jasper you can sit over here." Draco called out and the other Slytherin nodded. Jasper nodded and Bella and Draco scooted over so he could sit with them.

"Thanks." he whispered to them.

"No Problem. Your pretty much a Slytherin anyways. In fact I think we may be able to have you resorted if you want. All you have to do is get permission from your current head of house, which I know McGonagall would agree to. We can ask after class is over, if you want." Bella told him and he nodded. He would very much like that.

Class went by quickly. All they did was take notes and listen to McGonagall talk about Animagus transformations. When it was over Bella, Draco and Jasper stayed behind.

"Professor can we talk to you." Bella ask and she nodded.

"Of course." she said and waved her wand to close the door to her classroom.

"I think giving the problems with Jasper and his family that he may like to be resorted." Bella said and Jasper nodded.

"Yes I would like that. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin anyways but Dumbledore told all of us to ask it to put us in Gryffindor and I just don't feel that's where I should be." he told her and she thought for a moment.

"Well, it is your choice Mr. Whitlock and the headmaster shouldn't have told you to ask to be in Gryffindor. I'll tell him that you will be resorted at lunch." she said and they thanked her and went off to Herbology.

At lunch the Slytherins waited with smiles on there face for Jasper to be resorted. He was sitting with them and couldn't stop smiling himself. He wanted nothing more then to be out of the tower with his family.

Finally Dumbledore stood and called for attention.

"I have had a request for a resorting. Jasper Whitlock if you could please come up here." he said and you could tell he was not very happy about it. Gasp sounded form all around the room as Jasper stood and walked up front. His family looked absolutely shocked at his turn of advents.

"Are you sure about this Jasper." Dumbledore ask and he nodded before sitting back on the stool and letting McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"_Back so soon Mr. Whitlock." the hat ask. _

"_Yes. Please put me in the house I belong in." Jasper told it. _

"_Alright. You were the only one in your family that didn't belong in Gryffindor, I'm glad you've seen the truth." the hat told him. _

"BETTER BE. SLYTHERIN." the hat yelled and everyone but the Slytherin gasp. The Slytherin table erupted in cheers lead by Bella and Draco as Jasper grinned and his uniform changed from a lion to a snake as he made his way back towards there table.

"Welcome to Slytherin officially, Jasper." Bella told him and he smiled and nodded before waiting for the others to finish there lunch. He kept stealing glances at his old family and smirked at there shocked faces.

After lunch they had DADA and it was nothing but taking notes and Snape welcoming Jasper to his house. When that was over Bella hung back, since she had a free period and so did Snape. She wanted to be alone with him.

"I see you managed to bring one of the Vampires over to our side. Good job." Snape told her after he shut, silenced and lock the classroom door.

"Yes I did and I'm very proud of myself." she said walking over and sitting on Snape's desk, looking at him seductively.

He was over and standing in front of her in a flash before leaning down and kissing her deeply.

"I've fantasized about taking you over my desk for a while now." he told her in a husky voice when they pulled back for air.

"Well then by all means, take me." she told him and he growled before yanking her off the top of it and turning her around to face the desk.

He pulled up her skirt and removed her knickers before bending her over the desk.

"Your going to get it for teasing me." he told her and she smirked back at him over her shoulder.

Snape removed himself from the confines of his pants before slamming into her tight heat. They both moaned out loud as they started meeting each other thrust for thrust.

Snape knew he'd never look at that desk the same again.

"Fuck." Bella hissed when Snape leaned down and bit into her neck, before sucking on it, leaving his mark on her body.

"Merlin your perfect." he grunted out as he started to feel her contract around him.

"Touch yourself." he ordered and she did, reaching down with one hand and rubbed her clit in time with his thrust.

"Fuck, that's hot." Snape panted out and slammed into her a few more times before they both moaned and screamed each others names as they climaxed.

"Gods I love you Bella." Snape told her as he leaned over her back to try and caught his breath.

"Love you to." she panted out.

When they were able to breath and move they fixed there clothes and cast cleaning spells before kissing for a few moments.

"Go now before I take you again. I've got a class to teach on a few moments." Snape told her smacking her on the ass. She squealed and giggled before running out of the room and booking it down to Care of Magical creatures class.

When she got there she caught up with the Slytherins and bent over to caught her breath.

"Made it." she breathed out and they laughed at her.

"Have fun with Snape." Jasper whispered. He could smell that she had just had sex and could still feel the lust coming from her.

"Yes I did." she smirked at him and he smirked back, rolling his eyes.

"What." Bella snapped at Edward who was looking at her with a pained expression. He didn't say anything just shock his head and turned away.

"Don't worry about him Bells. He's just jealous he's not the one that gets to fuck your sexy little ass." Jasper told her and Edward turned and shot him a glare.

"Yes well. I can understand that. I am fine." she said and they laughed at her conceded joke.

Hagrid showed up soon after that and showed them a unicorn. They were happy he didn't take them back into the forest again. Maybe he finally realized he couldn't do stupid shit like that.

That was there last class of the day and the Slytherins walked together back to the castle.

"Jasper can we talk to you, please." Edward ask him and they all turned to see the Cullen's kids standing there. Bella, Draco, Blaze, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all took a stand around Jasper and waited.

"alone." Edward ask and the Slytherins all shook there heads.

"We don't think so. Jasper is a Slytherin now and we look after our own. He goes no where alone, just as the rest of us." Bella said and Jasper smiled at the feeling of finally belonging somewhere.

"Jasper." Edward whined and he shook his head.

"You heard Bella. We stick together." he said with the perfect Slytherin smirk that made Bella proud.

"Fine. What the hell Jasper. You wanted to be resorted. I know you're a little made at Alice right now but were your family." Edward told him and Jasper just crossed his arms.

"Family, Edward. Whatever. A family loves you for who you are and don't try to change you. You have never made me feel like family. Hell I felt more like family when I was with Maria and I hated that bitch. I'm tired of it and I feel at home in Slytherin house." Jasper said and the Cullen's looked on in shock and Bella smirked.

They turned to walk away when Edward grabbed Bella's arm.

"What did you do to him. Why are you nice to him and not the rest of us." Edward ask and Bella glared at him.

"Remove your filthy hands from my arm." she said in a cold voice alerting the others. Jasper growled and had Bella away from Edward and behind him in a flash.

"Jasper. What the fuck." Edward ask him shock when Jasper crouched down to defend Bella.

"Don't touch her, ever again." Jasper growled.

"I didn't do anything, but show him that he can live life like he wants to. We just showed him that Slytherins are loyal to there own and made him feel welcome, that's all. Which is more then I can say for you, his so called family. Carlisle has known Dumbledore for years right?" Bella ask and they nodded.

"Then why didn't he ask Dumbledore to get him a bloodlust potion. You all knew he was an empath and let him shoulder your own bloodlust and made him feel weak for having a hard time controlling it. What kind of family does shit like that. You disgust me." Bella spat and the Cullen's didn't have anything to say. They all knew they were hard on Jasper but is was only so he didn't convert back to drinking human blood.

"Nothing to say huh. I didn't think you would. Come on Jasper. It's time to show you your new room in your new home." Bella said and Jasper nodded before following the other Slytherin down to the common room, where Draco showed him his bed in there dorm where all his stuff was waiting for him already, even though he didn't need to sleep he still like to lay in bed at night and read.

"Were going to see my father tonight, Jasper. Remember to bow when we get there and don't stand until your told. Address him as my lord and be respectful. He also doesn't look human as I'm sure you've been told so don't stare to much at his appearance. And wear black robes, no muggle clothes." Bella told him during dinner and he nodded, excited to meet the dark lord for the first time tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"It's time, let's go." Bella said coming down the dorm stairs in long black flowing robes that she wore during death eater meetings or when she was around her father.

Jasper was wearing black robes as well, ones Draco gave him to wear. He nodded and followed her out of the common room door, they met Snape at the secret entrance that the Slytherins use to sneak out for the death eater meetings.

"Be careful love." Snape told Bella as he gave her a kiss.

"Always." she smiled at him. Jasper nodded towards Snape who returned the gesture and followed Bella outside, along the side of the woods until they reached past the wards.

"Okay hold onto me and don't let go. Can't have you splinting yourself on the way there." Bella told Jasper. He looked slightly worried but wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and held on, hoping not to crush her during the trip.

Bella grabbed Jaspers arms and Jasper watched as swirls of darkness gathered around them before he felt a tug at his navel and they were spinning in the air before landing with a thud.

It took Jasper a few seconds to gather his self enough to let go of Bella, who he could tell was laughing at him.

"Deep breaths Jazz. It takes some getting use to, even for Vampires." She told him and he nodded before slowly letting go. He looked around and saw they landed in an entryway of a large Manor.

"Welcome to my fathers Manor, follow me." Bella told him. They moved through several hallways before stopping in front of a door that was guarded by a short, fat balding man.

"The dark lord is busy, he is about to have a meeting." he stuttered and Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know you stupid tit mouse. The meeting is with me." Bella spat taking out her wand and throwing the man through the door and he landed on the floor gasping for air.

"Ah, welcome my child. What did Wormtail do this time." came a voice from a dark corner. Jasper kept his eyes on the floor like he was instructed.

"Told me you were busy and wouldn't let me in." Bella replied and Jasper heard a hiss before a loud scream filled the room as the man known as Wormtail screamed and withered on the floor in pain.

Jasper had a small smile on his face as he watched, entranced at the site and the feel of the dark magic in the room. Being in the same room as the dark lord was making Jasper feel high, something he hadn't felt since he was human and use to party with the guys in his unit. He got that feeling around Bella too but the dark lord's power was far more seductive.

Finally the man stopped screaming and was left panting and trying to apologize.

"Never, ever tell my daughter that I am busy. Do you understand, she is your princess you obey her every command." said a cold, hissing voice.

"Y..Yes, My lord. I …I am so sorry." Wormtail stuttered.

"OUT, Worthless filth." the dark lord yelled and the rat like man crawled out the door before it slammed shut behind him.

"I don't know why you keep him around, dad." Bella said and the dark lord chuckled. He didn't know either.

Bella grabbed Jasper's hand and led him towards the fire place before putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing down. Jasper understood and kneeled on the floor, with his eyes cast downward, he still hadn't looked at the dark lord yet. He knew he wasn't allowed to until the Dark lord told him he could.

"My baby how are you." a women's voice Jasper recognized as her mother said. Bella moved from beside Jasper and hugged her mom before kissing her fathers pale cheek.

"I'm good and were right on time." Bella said.

"Yes you are, have a seat my child, you as well Bellatrix. Now Jasper you may stand, I am pleased you know how to show respect." the dark lord hissed and Jasper stood and finally looked at the man that lead the dark side.

He was very frightening looking but Jasper could tell he exuded power and he felt a pull to that dark power and wanted to be around it more.

"Sit." the dark lord said conjuring a chair and Jasper finally saw they were sitting at a small round table. Bella and the dark lord on one end with Bellatrix next to her daughters other side and Jasper in front of all of them.

He sit as he was told and waited.

"So, Bella tells me that you want to hear more about our side and what we could offer you, is that true." the dark lord ask, eyes boring into Jaspers. Jasper could feel him in his head and Bella had already warned him about this part. The dark lord wanted to make sure he was telling the truth.

"Yes, my lord that is correct. She has showed me that there is more to life then what the Cullen's live by and I have never felt at home with them already. I read the book Bella gave me about dark creatures living in your world and what the dark has to offer and it sounded really interesting. I would love to live in a world where I could walk down the street with red eyes, skin sparkling and not have to hide who or what I am." Jasper said and the dark lord stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I can see from your mind you have had a long and difficult life, from the time you were human up until now. Your experience in war and your gift with emotions would be very useful. Basically what we are trying to accomplish, is to establish equal rights for dark witches and wizards as well as dark creatures. The law's now make anyone that is a dark creature not allowed the same rights as wizards and anyone that uses unforgivables and dark magic are treated the same as dark creatures. We also want to keep magic safe from muggles so we don't have another witch hunt on our hands, this includes stricter rules for mud blood's. Dumbledore and the light are fighting against us because they don't like our methods. Yes we torture and kill but only to those that are against us. You would have to be ok with this and be able to follow our everyone command with out hesitation or regret." the dark lord explained and Jasper listened intensely.

"I understand and I know I would be able to follow every order you gave. I would be honored to help work towards a better life, one I would like to live in from now on. I am tired to pretending to be human like the others in my family. It is not what I pictured immortality to be like." Jasper replied and the dark lord nodded.

"You would also have to work with the Volturi. They have agreed to join our side when I have need for them. I hope that is not a problem." the dark lord said and Jasper shook his head.

"No it's not. I have never met them and I know Carlisle says bad things about them but they are the best of the best in the vampire world. They would be very helpful." Jasper said and the dark lord gave a nod.

"_What do you think, my child." the dark lord hissed in parseltongue to Bella. _

"_I think he would be useful, and he fits in well with the other snakes at Hogwarts. Like you said his past experience and empathy is very useful. To be able to make someone feel pain with out ever touching them or use energy for spells. That's something the light doesn't have." Bella replied in the same tongue. _

"_I agree, I think we should mark him." the dark lord said and Bella nodded. _

"My daughter and I have discussed this and we both agree that you will be useful to us. I would like to mark you as a death eater now, you'll want to keep it secret until we tell you otherwise. It would also be better if you stay off human blood until we take Hogwarts, that way Dumbledore can't have you kicked out, but once we gain control then you can go on whatever diet you want. How does that sound?" the dark lord ask and Jasper's eyes lit up.

"It sounds perfect. Bella has Snape supplying me with bloodlust potion until I can go back on a human blood diet. So I will be fine until then. Dumbledore as forbid us from drinking anything but animal blood while were at Hogwarts." Jasper told them and the dark lord nodded.

"Then come kneel to receive your mark." the dark lord said as he stood and drew his wand. Jasper stood as well and kneeled in front of the dark lord with a smile on his face. Bella exchanged a victory smirked with her mother who returned it.

The dark lord pushed up the sleeve of Jasper robe on his left arm and hissed. "_Morsmordre." _

Jasper gave a small hiss as they watched the black skull and snake tattoo burn into his skin. It took longer then normal due to his rock hard skin but after several long minutes he finally pulled away and stared at his new mark. He was a death eater and he couldn't be more happier.

Later that night after running down more rules and what Jasper can expect and the dark lord giving Bella the cursed necklace she and Draco needed, Bella apperated them both back to Hogwarts and they made there way back to the secret entrance and down the halls. Just before they turned to go towards the dungeons they were stopped.

"Jasper, Bella. What are you doing up this time of the night." they heard Carlisle's voice ask. Bella and Jasper turned around to face him.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep and wanted to go for a walk. Jasper didn't want me to go alone and he was the only one up, so he came with me. Is that a problem." Bella  
ask. Carlisle looked over Jasper then to Bella.

"10 Points from Slytherin for being out after curfew. Jasper son can I talk to you." Carlisle ask and Jasper shook his head.

"No. I have already told the others. I want nothing more to do with your family." Jasper said and Carlisle looked very sad but said nothing so Bella and Jasper continued back towards the common room.

"Be sure to keep that covered up, Jasper. Don't want Dumbledore asking questions." Bella told him and he nodded.

"It wont be a problem. I always wear long sleeves to cover my scars anyways so no one should question if I continue. What was the package your father gave you before we left." Jasper ask.

"Draco and I are working on something. The package is to help draw attention away from our original plan. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. It should stir up the castle pretty well. Will plant it soon before the Christmas holiday." Bella told him and he nodded.

Bella went to bed after that and Jasper stayed up reading and staring at his new mark.

He couldn't wait for his first missions and death eater meetings. For the first time in as long as he could remember he felt like his life was going to start getting excited.

And it was all thanks to Bella for showing him another way and for that he would always be grateful.


End file.
